Nothing To Live For
by YamiSeirei
Summary: Yami is an alcoholic and Yugi suffers the consequences. With no money to provide Yami with alcohol what will Yugi do? Warning! AU, OOC violence and rape but gets better later! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own so stick that in yer pipe and smoke it!

Summery: Yami is an alcoholic and Yugi suffers the consequences. Warning! This is AU and there is violence, rape and possible character death I haven't decided yet.

Nothing to Live for

"SUREIBU! (slave)"

At the shout Yugi jumped up from his chair where he had been dozing briefly. Trying to grab ten minutes of sleep before his attentions were demanded again.

"I'm coming teishu (master)" he called and made his way to the bottom of the stairs. Upstairs he could hear alternate banging and cursing as the partner he lived with and had loved for the past eight years hunted for something. Yugi swallowed nervously and began the ascent.

The person upstairs was getting impatient and yelled again.

"SUREIBU!"

Yugi ran up the last few steps and knocked nervously on the door to their bedroom before entering to be met by a fist, which knocked him across the hallway and into the opposite wall.

Yugi gasped in shock and put a hand to his face. The pain was intense and tears pricked at his eyes. He did not know why he was crying after all he was used to this by now wasn't he?

A movement in front of him made him look up and then he wished he hadn't as a foot connected with his stomach causing him to cry out in pain.

"Silence inu! (dog) you know better than to look at me unless I tell you to. I want some more sake (alcohol) and you are going to go out and get me some."

"Please teishu Yami, It is one o'clock in the morning nowhere will be open."

A hand grabbed him by the back of his throat and he was lifted up to gaze upon the face of the one he loved. Blazing fiery crimson eyes glared back at him as he lowered his own beautiful violet eyes.

"That my little sureibu is not my problem, you come back with my sake or you will regret it now go and don't you dare come back with nothing!" He threw Yugi to the side where he landed hard near the top of the stairs and he heard the bedroom door slam. Tears rolled down his face as he picked himself up and went downstairs to check his wallet. It was empty.

'Oh no, now what?' He didn't dare go and tell Yami that he hadn't any money. It had of course been spent on Yami's alcoholic habits though Yami would call him a liar and probably beat him again.

Yami's demanding habit meant that the small amount of cash that Yugi earned was spent on booze and nothing else. The house they lived in was bought with the cash from the sale of the game shop after his grandfather died but that money didn't last long and now it was more of a squat than anything else. There was no heating and Yugi had to scrape together just enough each month to give them some electric. There was no money for food and Yugi was constantly starving. Yet through all of this he loved Yami with every ounce of his being. He knew one day this madness would come to an end he just hoped it would be soon.

Yugi shivered and put on his tattered coat and worn out boots and prepared to face going outside.

It was blowing a gale and pouring with rain as Yugi left the house locking the front door behind him. He wondered the streets in desperation knowing that the longer he took the worse it would be for him when he got back home and if he had no sake with him he was going to suffer. He wondered along the empty streets with his coat blowing round him as the strong wind permeated the fabric and chilled him as the rainpoured down on his already scarred and battered body from the years of abuse he had been receiving at the hands of Yami. It was not long before he was soaked to the bone and shivering. He sheltered in a doorway and a tear rolled down his already saturated cheek.

'What am I going to do?'

Run away? How could he? He couldn't leave Yami. In spite of his treatment of him, Yami loved him he knew it. It was just the alcohol that made him like that. When he was sober he was loving and kind. The trouble was, Yugi couldn't remember the last time Yami had been sober. These days he was either drunk and passed out in their bed or semi-sober and looking for more sake to drown out the hangover. Yugi sighed, he could hardly remember even how Yami had taken to drink in the first place. He remembered their friends persuading him to take Yami out clubbing with them one night about six years ago. Neither of them drank normally but one of their friends had spiked Yami's drink with something. Yugi had never found out who it was though he suspected Marik was to blame judging by his dislike of Yami.

Yami had got very drunk and had thoroughly enjoyed himself. Even Yugi had enjoyed it to start with as Yami had become more lively in the bedroom when he was drunk and they had experimented quite a bit. But soon their sex sessions became more violent and Yugi had often been left sore and bruised for days afterwards until he began to make excuses to avoid sex with Yami. The violence had then begun to overflow from the bedroom and into other aspects of their lives.

In the beginning, Yami had just gotten drunk one night a week and had had a steady job with good pay and prospects. Life had been good for them then but soon it turned to two nights a week he was getting hammered.

In a few short months, Yami had gone from being a normal hard workingperson being in a loving relationship, to being a drunken lay about. He lost his job and ended up moping round the house either drunk or passed out on the floor. There were occasions when he was sober. If he had been particularly violent towards Yugi one night he would wake up the following morning and see the bruised and battered body of his small lover and would be filled with remorse and swear it would never happen again and Yugi would forgive him and for a few days life was good. But then the desire to get drunk would pull at Yami and the cycle would begin again. Those times of remission had grown less and less frequent and to date there hadn't been one for about a year.

Yami just wasn't sorry anymore. He treated Yugi as his slave and expected him to succumb to his every whim including in the bedroom. Yugi had only been able to make excuses for so long. One night Yami had had enough of Yugi's excuses of feeling sick or having a headache and had taken him by force. Yugi had crawled into a corner of the bathroom still bleeding and had cried for a long time. Yami had broken him and he had resigned himself to whatever fate had in store for him. Yami had raped him many times since that night and each time he did, Yugi lost a little piece of his self-respect. Now he saw himself as Yami's slave in mind and body. He was Yami's to be used as he wished. The only thing that remained in him was the tiny glimmer of hope that one day Yami would change and things could go back to being as they once were.

He could not recall when Yami had stopped calling him aibou and started calling him sureibu and had demanded that Yugi call him teishu. Yugi remembered asking Yami why he had stopped calling him aibou and Yami had retaliated by punching him and telling him not to speak unless he was spoken to first.

Yugi often wished he had someone to talk to but there was no one. Their friends had long since stopped speaking to them on account of yami's violence and Yugi's refusal to leave him.

"I can't I love him too much to leave." He had said to Joey one day not long after Yami had raped him the first time.

"Even to the point he might kill you in one of his tempers?" Joey had challenged him.

"But he still loves me Joey, I know he does it's just the alcohol that makes him like that. One day things will go back to as they were."

That was back when they were still friends but it had all ended when Joey had put his arm round Yugi to comfort him and a drunken Yami had spotted him and nearly killed Joey in a fit of rage and jealousy.

Yugi hadn't seen any of his friends since that day and their rejection had hurt more than any of Yami's beatings ever did. Physical wounds always healed but the metal anguish was always there and wouldn't go away no matter how much he tried to block it.

Yugi carried on down the street battling against the wind and the rain. His stomach hurt him as he hadn't eaten in two days and he knew he had to find money soon or Yami would let rip at him when he got home.

He couldn't hold back the tears, which continued to fall as he trudged along not really noticing where he was going.

He stopped and leaned up against a lamppost wondering what to do when a car pulled up in front of him. The door opened and a man looked up at him.

"How much?"

"Nani? (what)" said Yugi wondering what on earth the guy was on about. It was then he realised where he was. He had wondered into Domino's red light district and as he looked call girls and boys were wondering the streets looking for someone to pick them up and pay them for their 'services'. This man obviously thought he was there for the same thing and he faltered for a moment wondering whether to run or not but then a thought crossed his mind. This man wanted him to 'service' him and would pay him for it. His problem of a lack of money would be solved and he would be able to take some sake back for Yami. His mind worked quickly.

"What do you want?" He asked

"Get in and we can discuss that." The man said and Yugi thinking of the money, climbed into the car and sat beside the man who drove the car away.

They didn't go far. The man pulled the car into a deserted parking lot and stopped.

"How much to relieve me?" he asked Yugi and Yugi thought quickly.

"Twenty." He said hoping that this wasn't too much.

"Cheap aren't you?" commented the man and made Yugi wish he'd asked for fifty!

The man undid his trousers and Yugi bent down to perform what he had done many times with Yami.

It did not take long for the man to relieve himself into Yugi's mouth before pushing him off and zipping up his pants. He pulled out a fat wallet and gave Yugi a twenty before opening the door on Yugi's door and shoving him out of that car.

"Cheers slut you were good." Said the man before driving off and leaving Yugi lying on the ground clutching his twenty.

He picked himself up and looked at his watch. It was 2am. He had to hurry or Yami was going to throw a fit when he got home whether he had sake or not.

Fortunately he did know where he was and he set off in the direction of an all nightstore he knew of. As he went he thought to himself that it had been easy money and the guy had called him cheap! Well if that was the case couldn't he earn more money by doing this and maybe they could get their lives back together. His self-esteem was so low that selling his body really didn't bother him, getting cash to keep Yami happy and maybe be able to buy food and pay bills was important. There was no need for Yami to find out what he was doing. He silently thanked the man for giving him these new ideas as he trotted along. He had enough with the twenty to take Yami back some decentsake and buy some food. Tomorrow night he would dress better and return to the spot he had been at when the man had pulled up.

His face still hurt where Yami had punched him and there was going to be a mark but he should be able to cover it up with something if he saved a little of the cash he had just earned to buy something to cover it up with.

He got to the shop and bought enough sake for Yami to indulge himself with at least until the following night. He also bought himself something to eat and had change left for a trip into town the following day. Feeling pleased with himself, he made his way home.

He finally arrived home at 2:30am to be met by a furious Yami.

"Where have you been sureibu?" He demanded and grabbed Yugi by his collar dragging him through the door and flinging him down the hall with his bag of shopping.

Yugi lay, panting and suddenly felt Yami's weight on top of him. He knew what was coming next and closed his eyes. Yami spotted the bag of sake and grinned down at the small one under him.

"I see you succeeded in your mission sureibu. That is good."

He reached over and grabbed one of the bottles and opening it. He downed half the bottle before paying attention to the one under him.

With one swift movement, he disrobed Yugi from the waist down after pushing his coat up and over his head so he was plunged into darkness. He felt Yami pull him back into a position on all fours and position himself at Yugi's entrance before slamming himself deep into Yugi.

Yugi cried out in pain and was rewarded with a thump on his back.

"I decide when you can cry out you piece of kso!" said Yami and began to pound into Yugi viciously making Yugi bite down hard on his bottom lip to stem the pain radiating from his rear. He tasted his own blood and knew he was going to have a mark but he was in so much pain he didn't care at that moment.

Eventually Yami finished and pulled out of Yugi. He got up and grabbed his bottles of sake cradling them as if they were babies before disappearing up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door.

Tears ran down Yugi's face and he rolled over curling himself into a ball and sobbing quietly. When was it ever going to stop? Yami was getting worse and he didn't know how much more his body could take. It would be days before the soreness went and by then Yami would be demanding his services again. He would have to get some painkillers and hope it would be all right.

He cried for a long time before eventually falling asleep exactly where he was in the hallway being in too much pain to get up and move. Just before he went to sleep a vision flashed into his mind of him and Yami together as they used to be and they were laughing. He treasured that image as he fell asleep. Tomorrow things were going to change for the better he just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nowt but the plot that belongs to me mwahaha! Do not touch or I'll send you all to the Shadow Realm! Mwahaha! **cough cough ** uh well anyway here's the next chapter…

Chapter 2

Yugi awoke the following morning stiff and sore. He tried to move but due to lying on a freezing floor all night he found he couldn't move as all his joints had seized up. He lay there for a few minutes slowly registering just how cold he really was before trying to move again.

Slowly his joints eased and he began to move about but it was so very painful and caused him to gasp at each movement. He knew he mustn't cry out lest Yami should hear and he would be in for much worse if he were to be woken up.

It took a full half an hour before he was able to get up and move around. He managed to stumble into the living room and collapse onto the worn out threadbare settee that was in there. He had to limber his joints up and quickly, he needed to get into town and back before Yami woke up and demanded his attention. If Yami found out that Yugi had gone out without his say so there would be hell to pay, especially as he was going to buy some sort of make up to hide his bruises. Yami would hit the roof and demand to know why he wanted to wear make up and probably give him a few more bruises to boot.

Yugi shifted on the sofa and stabbing pain shot though his body making him whimper. Last night's attack by Yami had made him bleed again he knew it and the wound was so painful. Tonight when he put his plan into action he was going to make sure he only offered oral services for a while until he had healed.

He moved to get up but the pain was too great. Tears were running down his face making streaks in the dirt on it that had come from sleeping on the floor in the dirty hallway. He began to wonder if it was worth living anymore. What was the point? He was just surviving to be repeatedly abused by Yami. He loved him so much but he didn't know if he could carry on.

He slowly rolled himself off the sofa and landed on all fours on the floor. He crawled his way to the stairs at a snail's pace. He needed to get up the stairs and find himself some clean clothes. He still had no pants or underwear on after Yami had torn them off him the night before and all his clothes were in the bedroom where Yami was hopefully passed out on the bed after a night of binge drinking the sake he had brought him.

He climbed the stairs step by painful step until he got to the top and he knew he had to stand up and do it silently. He gritted his teeth and began to get up. The pain was so bad he nearly passed out but he didn't and finally was able to stand.

Silently he moved to the door and turned the handle thanking the gods that it didn't squeak. Sure enough as he pushed the door open he could hear snoring coming from the bed and saw Yami sprawled out there. Even though he was snoring and Yugi was in agony after what he had done last night, Yami still looked beautiful to him and he longed to curl up in his arms like they used to and be protected and loved and appreciated. But all that was gone. Yugi knew why he kept up this miserable existence, he did it because he knew that the old Yami must still exist somewhere inside of the drunk on the bed and Yugi was going to do all in his power to try and get him back. Whatever it took he would do it.

He moved round the room grabbing his clothes. He settled on leather pants and vest which would look good with his long leather jacket which he kept in the wardrobe and didn't wear too often but today and tonight he needed to look good and earn some decent money.

Satisfied with his choice he crept out the door, shutting it behind him and making his way back down the stairs to change. He was soon ready and after running a hand through his tri-coloured spiky hair, he left the house with the change from last night in his pocket.

He had to concentrate quite hard to walk normally as he was still in terrible pain and he didn't want anyone to suspect something was wrong. Also his lower half seemed to be having trouble warming up. He had hoped that the leather would serve a duel purpose. That of making him look good and helping to warm him up but it wasn't working too well.

He felt cold and shivery but he knew he had to do this so he carried on. He made it into the town centre without any funny looks and proceeded to buy what he needed. As he was doing so he began to feel less and less well and his head was beginning to throb. There was a tightness in his chest that was making it hard for him to breathe and still he plodded on getting what he needed.

He was just walking out of one shop having made his last purchase when his vision began to blur. The pounding in his head got so bad that he clutched his head in agony. He vaguely heard someone asking if he was okay before everything went black…

Voices, concerned voices permeated the fog surrounding Yugi's mind as he tried to open his eyes. It was bright and he didn't know where he was. The voices became clearer and Yugi recognised Yami's voice.

"Is he going to be all right doctor?"

"It would seem so, all we need now is for him to wake up. Once he is awake and up and about a bit you can take him home."

"Excellent, thank you doctor for everything."

"You are welcome."

The sound of a door closing and then a weight as someone sat on the bed he was lying on.

Doctor? He must be in hospital, but why? Then he remembered walking through the town and blacking out.

"Yami?" he whispered and he felt his hand grasped tightly in a warm comforting one.

"Yugi! Thank the gods you are awake! I was so worried. You gave me quite a scare you know."

"I'm sorry Yami."

"Hush it's alright koi."

Yugi smiled slightly. He couldn't remember the last time Yami had called him that and he was filled with new hope.

"How long was I out for?"

"Almost a week."

"A week?"

"Yes the doctors said you have severe hypothermia, they also said you had other injuries but don't worry my little koi I gave them a very good explanation."

There was a tone to Yami's voice that rang warning bells in Yugi's mind somewhere but he was too drowsy and tired to think about what they meant.

"Yami I'm sleepy." He said and closed his eyes.

"Ah rest now and grow strong little one so you can come home."

"Mmm." Mumbled Yugi as he drifted off into peaceful sleep happy in the knowledge that his Yami was sober and being loving towards him again. Maybe things would go back to how they once were.

Yami got up from the bed when he knew Yugi was asleep. He was hungry and decided to go for something to eat. When he got to the door, he looked back at the small sleeping form on the bed. His mouth twisted into an evil smirk as he thought to himself,

'When we get home my little Yugi there are a few lessons which must be taught and I am going to be the one to teach them to you.'

Yami closed the door and walked down the hallway to the dining room of the hospital. Oh yes his little sureibu was going to learn a heavy lesson. He was going to learn what it meant to go out the house without his permission. Because of Yugi, he hadn't been able to touch a drop of sake all week and he didn't know how much longer he could last. Yami would also be very interested to hear why he had bought makeup. Just who was he trying to impress? Yami thought to himself that by the time he had finished, no amount of makeup would be able to cover up what he was going to do to him.

Oblivious to the horrific plans of his Yami, Yugi slept on in his bed.

It was a few days later when Yugi was well enough to get out of bed and walk round the room a little. The doctors were pleased with his progress and said Yami could take him home to continue recovering. He had ordered a taxi for them and helped Yugi out to it.

Yami put his arm round Yugi in the car and the smaller of the two snuggled into the embrace pleased to be going home with Yami who seemed to be a new person. They had laughed and joked over the last couple of days and it had indeed been like old times. What he hadn't seen was Yami venting his frustrations on things when he went for walks while Yugi slept. He would find old abandoned cars and lay into them until all that was left was a crumpled wreck.

They arrived home and Yami, wanting to lull his little sureibu into a false sense of security for as long as possible, helped him into the house and up the stairs. Yugi vaguely noted that the bedroom didn't reek of alcohol and smelled fresh as if Yami had changed the sheets on the bed.

"Thank you Yami." He said as Yami tucked him up with all the care of the world's most loving partner.

"Sleep well my sweet aibou." Yami said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Yugi snuggled down in the bed and was asleep in seconds. Yami stood over him watching him and a flash of memory came to him. It was of when they had first admitted their feelings to each other, it had taken so long for them to pluck up the courage and when they had, they had both been so happy – until that night when he had got drunk for the first time. He had found out his drink had been spiked with something. Marik had told him it had been Yugi because as Marik had put it, Yugi was getting bored of him and wanted to spice their life up a bit.

At first Yami had refused to believe his sweet aibou would do such a thing but as time went on and Yugi seemed to enjoy the bedroom activities more when he was drunk, he had complied by getting drunk more often.

The turning point for him had been when he had lost his job and he began to blame Yugi silently for everything. He never told him how he felt he just paid him back in ways he hoped would make the message clear to him.

Frowning he stood over Yugi and whispered,

"It's all your fault the way I am, if you hadn't been bored and spiked my drink I would never have ended up like this. Now I couldn't care less for you anymore, you are nothing more to me than a slave and that is how you will remain because I know you will never leave me. I know you don't love me anymore and why should you? You have nowhere to go you pathetic little worm."

Yugi shifted a little and murmured Yami's name in his sleep. Sneering down at the small one he had once loved so deeply, Yami left the room to go and find something new to vent his anger, hatred and self-loathing on.

Well there ya go new chapter for this story. I know know where this is heading so expect more updates soon. I'm doing well for happy endings lately so this may have one I don't know yet we shall see.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not owned by me! Only the plot is hehe 

Chapter 3

Yami had been pacing the bedroom all night after he had got back from his venting. It hadn't done any real good and he was still seething at Yugi. He wanted a drink so badly but with no money at all, he couldn't get one.

He paused for a moment and looked down on Yugi who was for once, sleeping peacefully. There was a slight smile playing on the corners of his mouth making him look angelic. The bruises from Yami's last attack had faded almost to nothing showing perfect creamy skin.

Yami growled in frustration. How dared he to have gone out without asking him permission first? Was he meeting someone in secret? At that moment he didn't care but Yugi would when he woke, he would care a lot.

He resumed his pacing but stopped when he heard Yugi stir in his sleep. He moved over to the bed and lay down behind Yugi so he would be ready when he woke.

It was not too long before Yugi stirred and opened his eyes. He could feel warmth against his back and snuggled into it sensing Yami there. The taller of the two reached a hand over and brushed the golden bangs away from his face tenderly and Yugi turned slowly to face him.

"Morning Aibou." Yami warmly said hiding his true feelings with the expertise of one well experienced.

"Hi Yami." The other responded shyly and tears formed in his beautiful eyes. Was his Yami truly returned to him? Was the drunken part of him gone forever? Yugi studied his partner's eyes closely searching for any sign of the abusive person he had shared his life with for so long but he could find none.

"Why are you crying Aibou? Glad to see me or is there something else?"

"I'm glad to see you." He would have added 'sober' but he had no desire to spoil the moment by dragging up bad memories. Maybe Yami was sorry for the way he behaved and would love and protect him just like he used to do when they first met.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you need to tell me?" Yami's tone had altered very slightly but Yugi was too lost in the feeling of happiness that was flowing through him to pay it any attention.

"Nothing that I can think of." He responded smiling but the smile vanished when he felt a hand close round his throat.

"Are you absolutely sure about that _aibou_?" he said, emphasis on his once affectionate term for his partner. His voice had gained a distinct menacing tone and Yugi was suddenly scared again. "What about going out without my permission? Where were you going? You were meeting someone weren't you?" he demanded all pretence gone from his voice leaving behind raw anger and Yugi knew then that nothing had changed. The grip round his throat tightened and Yugi felt his airways being crushed. Struggling to breathe he shook his head slightly.

"I wasn't meeting anyone." He said and coughed trying to free his throat of any extra obstruction that might be there. "I just needed some things from town and didn't want to disturb your sleep."

"Then you should have waited for me to wake up and then asked me permission." Yami growled. Quite suddenly he let go of Yugi's throat and turned away in disgust.

Yugi coughed in agony on the bed his chest still painful from his recent illness and he groaned.

He never saw the fist coming towards him. Even if he had, he could not have moved in time. It slammed into him and pain exploded in his face as his nose broke. Blood gushed everywhere and he clutched at his face screaming in agony.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Yami and began to lay into the small form on the bed with all his pent up anger driving him; Yugi curled into as tight a ball as he possibly could while blows rained down on him. He tried to retreat into his mind to block out the pain but he couldn't, he was still too weak to do anything except lay there curled up and take it.

Lost in a world of rejection and pain coupled with the realisation that Yami would never change he braced himself to die at the hands of the one he still loved with all of his heart.

Eventually the pain grew too much and he passed out.

Yami looked down at the bloody and broken mess on the bed which lay unmoving. His anger now all gone having taken it all out on Yugi and realisation struck him like a slap. He'd killed him.

Memories began to flood through his mind no longer fogged by anger or alcohol. Memories of their life together before all this started. Even the ones he had had the day before of that first fateful night out couldn't penetrate his clouded mind but now they were as clear as day. What had he done?

His hands dropped to hang either side of him and then he was crying. Why? Why had he done it? Why had he been so angry? He crumpled to the floor tears flowing down his face but he made no move to stem the flow. Realisation hit him like a tsunami wave and the past years of abuse he had dealt to his aibou came to his mind making him reel back in horror.

"What kind of a monster am I?" He whispered. His mind was playing every little detail over like some sort of horror movie that he couldn't stop with a remote control.

He was sober and he had beaten his beautiful lover to death in a fit of rage that should never have been there. He had wanted a drink and had taken it out on him without a second thought. 'No not a second thought' he mused feeling sick to his stomach, 'I planned it, I actually planned it when in reality…' He paused as the awful and terrible truth dawned on him. He didn't even need a drink now, didn't want one at all. Ever. All he wanted was Yugi alive and back to where they should be. He wished with all his being that he could somehow turn the clock back and erase the last six years but he knew he couldn't.

His drunken mind had always reasoned that the pain he inflicted on Yugi was deserved and that it was his fault he was like he was but now he knew it wasn't really true. He had no one to really blame but himself.

"Forgive me Yugi." He wept "I'm so, so sorry."

Why had Yugi stayed with him? He knew the answer to that. He had loved him totally and unconditionally with every ounce of his being and Yami had treated him like a slave, taking his alcohol-induced anger out on him with no real reason for it. He knew that now. His mind was clear and he knew what he must do. He had to pay for what he had done, maybe one day he would make amends but he knew he could never forgive himself.

He thought about ending his own life and pleading with Yugi in the afterlife, if such a thing existed, for forgiveness but that would be the easy way out for him. He had to suffer for everything he had done and pay for it all no matter how long it took.

He made his way downstairs and picked up the phone, which by some miracle had not been cut off and dialled a number.

A voice answered and he replied,

"Please come quickly, I…I've killed him!"

The pain was gone; he could still sense it knowing it should be there but being unable to feel it. Why wasn't he in pain? Was he dead? He remembered blows raining down on him and then blackness.

He tried to open his eyes and managed to open them a crack before shutting them again quickly in pain. The light that had shined was too bright and he was blinded by it.

Where was he? He sniffed the air smelling disinfectant and his fogged mind tried to place the smell. Then he knew.

'I'm in hospital.' He thought and wondered why he wasn't dead and how did he get here? Who had found him? And where was Yami?

He tried more carefully to open his eyes and discovered that he could open them a little way without it being too painful.

"Yami?" he whispered but there was no reply.

Yami joined the queue of his fellow prisoners to collect his dinner. He held out his tray and received his food, which always looked the same. Some form of reconstituted meat which was just warm and some green stuff which neither tasted or looked like any vegetable he had ever had followed by runny white stuff he supposed should be mashed potato.

He made his way to an empty table and sat down hoping that no one would sit with him. He never wanted anyone's company but his own tortured existence.

Ever since he had beaten Yugi to the point of death, he had merely survived each day, using each waking hour to punish himself mentally for everything he had put Yugi through but it was never enough. He recalled the day he was sentenced for his crime and what the judge had said.

"Due to the fact you gave yourself up and also that you have no previous record, I sentence you to five years in prison." The gavel had fallen and he had been led away thinking that it was not long enough.

He had heard Yugi was still alive the following day and his heart leapt. So he hadn't killed him after all. But the policeman who told him also informed him that he was in a coma and unlikely to survive.

Yami had cried until his tears had all dried up and he was left with a feeling of total emptiness.

That had been three years ago and as far as he knew Yugi was still in his coma being kept alive by machines. His parole was coming up and he wasn't looking forward to it. Part of his parole agreement was that he didn't go within a certain distance of Yugi. He sighed and ate the mush on his plate not really tasting it and swallowing it down with water.

He didn't really want to eat, didn't want to do anything but cling on to memories of him and Yugi. It tortured him more remembering them and knowing that he had lost it forever. Returning his tray to the stand where the dirty dishes were stored before the kitchen staff collected them to wash up, he made his slow way back to his cell to await the summons to appear before the parole board.

Yugi had finally managed to open his eyes all the way. Footsteps approached and a nurse appeared next to his bed.

"You're awake!" She said sounding very surprised and turning, she disappeared.

'What was all that about?' Yugi wondered and again tried to work out why he felt no pain. He remembered the first blow Yami had given him and was sure he'd felt his nose break but when he raised a shaky hand to feel it, it felt whole though a little crooked and not painful at all.

'How long have I been unconscious?' he wondered and his questions were about to be answered when he could hear footsteps once again approaching his bed.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not owned by me, only the plot is!

Chapter 4

Yugi waited for the footsteps to reach his bed and looked at the group of doctors. They were all carrying clipboards and looked serious. The one closest to him looked down and spoke,

"What is your name?"

Yugi looked taken aback. Didn't they know his name?

"Yugi, Yugi Motou." He said, surprise clear in his voice.

The doctors murmured among themselves and the one who had spoken before turned to the small form on the bed.

"It is good that you remember who you are young man, it was feared you would suffer memory loss from your coma."

"Coma?" Yugi inquired, his amethyst eyes widening in shock. The doctor smiled down at him.

"Don't worry you haven't missed much."

"How long have I been asleep?" Yugi wanted to know thinking that a few weeks out of his life was quite scary.

The doctor paused before replying "Three years."

Yami sat in his small rented bedsit and stared at the wall. It had been a month since he had won his parole and been released. He was still forbidden from going anywhere near Yugi and had hardly left the building apart from to go to the part-time job he had managed to get from someone who specifically employed ex-prisoners.

He recalled the lengthy counselling sessions he had undergone while in prison and in a way he was glad that the wardens had made him go. It had helped him come to terms with what he had done but still the memories haunted him. They would never go away and without Yugi, he felt he had nothing left to live for.

He was disturbed by a hesitant knock on his door and wondered whether to pretend he wasn't there. The knock came again and a voice he remembered from years ago came to him through the wooden barrier.

"Yami open up it's me Joey, I have to talk to you."

Slowly Yami got up from his bed and made his way to the door. Opening it a crack he peered out at his one time friend.

"Yami let me in please." Joey all but begged and Yami shrugged thinking that if Joey was going to lay into him because of what he'd done to Yugi, he should take it after all wasn't it all that he deserved?

He opened the door wide and stepped back to let Joey in.

Walking into the room, Joey took in the dreary surroundings before seating himself on the only place in the room to sit which was the bed.

Yami shut the door and turned to face him.

"Don't hold back if you want to hit me Joey." He said his voice sounding small and nothing like the vicious alcoholic he once had been.

"Yugi came out of hospital last week." Joey said studying Yami for his reactions. None came and Yami just stood where he was unable to show any emotion as he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Yami did you hear me? I said Yugi is out of hospital."

"Why did you come?" Yami whispered. He would have preferred a beating for what he had done but this was mental torture.

"Yugi contacted me shortly after he came out of his coma. I went to see him only when I knew you weren't around. You nearly destroyed him Yami and yet he's desperate to see you. He believes in you in a way I can't understand. Seto didn't want me to come but I had to. Don't think by this I forgive you, because I don't, I can't."

Yami hung his head.

"I'm so sorry." He said his voice still barely above a whisper, "I'm forbidden from seeing him. If I contact him, I will have to go back to prison."

Joey shuffled his feet wondering what to do next. If Yami was forbidden from seeing Yugi and Yugi was expecting him to come back with him what was he going to do? He stood and straightened his jacket.

"I'd better go Yami, Yugi is going to be devastated. Gods know why he still loves you but he does. This is going to break his heart I hope you realise. Oh and one more thing," he said now standing in front of Yami and he balled his fist and punched Yami as hard as he could in the face.

Yami stumbled back from the force of the punch and fell to the floor with a crash. Joey leaned over him and spat on him before leaving through the door and slamming it behind him.

The pain in Yami's face was nothing compared to what he was feeling in his heart. Yugi still wanted him after everything he'd done to him and he couldn't bear it. Burying his rapidly bruising face in his hands, he wept bitterly.

Joey parked his car in the allotted space near his apartment and walked up to the front door with a heavy heart. How could he tell Yugi that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't see or speak to Yami at least for as long as the restraining order was valid and that was usually a very long time if not forever.

Yugi was pacing the room waiting for Joey's return. It had taken a lot to persuade the blonde to visit him in hospital but when he had, they had talked for hours. He knew Joey could never understand why he still loved Yami and loved him so deeply but he didn't care, all he cared about was seeing Yami, sober and with his arms outstretched to welcome him into them.

He heard the key in the lock and turned to face the door his eagerness at seeing his love again so strong it was almost tangable. His face fell however, when Joey entered on his own and closed the door behind him.

"Where's Yami?" Yugi demanded and Joey's shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry Yugi, he refused to come."

"No he wouldn't do that." Yugi gasped "you did go didn't you?"

"Yes of course I did!" Joey snapped "It's not my fault he wouldn't come."

Yugi sat down slowly on the couch.

"I think I would like to be on my own now." He whispered and Joey left the room almost glad that he had lied. He knew Yugi would be heartbroken but maybe now he could forget about that low-life and move on. Maybe even meet someone new. He made his way upstairs and lay on his bed.

He didn't hear his front door open and a small form slip out and close it quietly behind him. Yugi sighed as the door clicked behind him.

"I'm sorry Joey but I have to be sure." And he made his way out to the near deserted streets.

Having no money for a taxi, he was obliged to walk. It was a good twenty blocks to where he had found out Yami was living but he was determined.

Eventually he arrived at the address and as luck would have it someone else in the apartment block was just going in and allowed him through the door. Thanking the couple, who really were too wrapped up in each other to question why he wanted to gain entry with no key or pay him much attention at all.

Yugi climbed the stairs and made his way along the dingy hallway until he came to the right room. He put his ear to the door and thought he could hear sobs coming from the other side. If what Joey had told him was true and Yami just didn't want to see him then why was he crying? Something wasn't right here. Yugi turned the handle and pushed the door.

To his surprise it opened easily. He pushed it open further and stepped into the room closing it behind him. He took in the surroundings until a sob drew his eyes to the floor.

Yami was curled into a ball crying as if his heart would break. Yugi's own heart went out to him. Seeing him lying on the floor like that so vulnerable and helpless made him want to cry too but he didn't instead, he crouched down by the sobbing form.

"Yami." He said quietly and rested a small hand on a shaking shoulder.

The response he got was for Yami to stare at him in fear through red eyes one of which was turning a nasty shade of purple before scooting away as far as he could against the wall and hugging his knees to his chest.

"Yugi! You shouldn't be here, you're not…I'm not allowed to go near you."

Yugi stayed where he was his mouth opening in shock. When he had recovered he took a deep breath to stem the tide of sadness that was rushing through him bringing with it the threatened tears.

"Why?" was all he could manage.

"If I go near you they will lock me up again and I couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see you even from a distance."

This was all Yugi needed to hear to know that Joey had lied to him and he felt anger at what his old friend had done.

"What happened to your eye Yami?" he said knowing full well what had happened even before his love uttered the words "Joey hit me."

"He came back and told me you'd refused to go with him." Yugi whispered and thumped the floor with his fist.

"I knew it! I knew he wasn't telling the truth."

"Don't hate him Yugi, he was protecting you and I fully deserved this." Yami said indicating his swollen and bruised eye.

"But I need you Yami, how can I go on if we can never be together?" Yugi said pain and anguish in his voice.

"I need you too and I'm so, so sorry for what I did. I was a monster and don't deserve you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have Yami, I could never blame you for all that happened. It was the alcohol I know. All I ever wanted was for things to go back to the way they were and it's what kept me going all those years. I knew somewhere behind the drunken exterior the real you was in there and would return to me someday."

"But the court order prevents us being together." Yami said filled with love for his Yugi when his little speech had ended.

"Then let's go away, right away to where no one knows us. I can't exist without you, what's past is past and now we must look forwards to the future and forget it all."

"How? I haven't any money."

By this time Yugi had crawled his way over to where Yami was and now he took his koi into his arms and held him close.

For a long time they sat holding each other and all they could hear was their hearts beating with steady thumps inside their chests.

"I've missed you Yami, you have no idea how much I've missed you. We'll find a way out of this I promise."

Tenderly Yugi began to kiss away Yami's tears and in doing so the past years seemed to melt away for both of them. They were back where they both wanted to be. In each other's arms and nothing would come between them again.

Hours later, Yugi walked back to Joey's apartment determined to find a way that he and Yami could be together away from everything. He arrived and let himself in with the key that Joey had given him.

He was met with a very worried Joey who stood facing him with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes slightly puffy, which Yugi knew meant that Joey hadn't been to sleep yet.

"Where have you been?"

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: (sigh) still not owned by me!

Chapter 5

Yugi closed the door behind him and turned to face his one-time best friend.

"Well where were you? I've been worried sick." Joey was scowling at Yugi but the smaller of the two didn't flinch. He'd been through enough of Yami's drunken rages to balk at such looks.

"I needed to get out for a while, clear my head." He said his voice completely calm and not showing an ounce of the turmoil he was feeling inside. "I'm sorry I worried you but please don't worry about me I can look after myself."

"Is that why you stayed with him for so long?" Joey spat venom clear in his voice. Yugi's anger rose but he kept his face neutral.

"I stayed with him because I knew he would realise what he was doing sooner or later."

"He nearly killed you Yugi and still you love him. I can't understand it, never will but still you should move on with your life now, forget the past."

Yugi smiled. That was exactly what he was doing but not in the way Joey thought.

"Yes I am looking forwards to the future." He said completely truthfully. Joey walked over and gave him a hug.

"I knew you'd see sense one of these days, just don't scare me like that again okay? Next time you want to clear your head you tell me."

"I will, I promise." Yugi said wondering how on earth he was going to sneak out and see Yami every night, which was what he wanted. He couldn't very well need to clear his head every night! He would have to be patient and just see his love when he could until such time as they could go and start their new life somewhere.

They had discussed at length what to do and it had been Yami's suggestion that they bide their time until they had saved enough money to afford plane tickets and find somewhere to stay. So for now Yugi wasn't going to mention to Joey about his lies and besides Joey would know he'd seen Yami if he mentioned it.

"I need to sleep now." Yugi said and Joey gave him another hug before letting him make his way up to the spare room that Joey said he could use while he stayed.

Yugi rested his head on the soft pillow and his thoughts drifted to Yami.

"Soon we will be together." He whispered before falling into a deep sleep and dreaming of a time in the future when they could be together with no one to tell them they couldn't.

Yami woke from the most peaceful sleep he had had in many years. He hugged himself wishing Yugi was there, but knowing that his koi was somewhere and was probably thinking about him. He decided that he was going to do everything in his power to save enough money so they could leave and start a new life.

He needed to be at work so he rose and dressed quickly. He was surprised to discover he was humming and it made him smile. Life was finally looking up for them and there was a spring in his step as he left his apartment building for work.

He saw his boss as soon as he arrived and asked if there were any more hours going.

"Actually yes." His boss told him, "You work hard and I was thinking of making you full-time if that would suit you."

"Yes thank you so much." Yami said overjoyed at the prospect of being able to save much more quickly. He whistled as he started his shift planning on telling Yugi the good news when he saw him later.

As Yami was starting his shift, Yugi was out scouring the city for a job. He had to find one so he could pay his own way. He didn't want to rely on Joey for longer than he had to and getting a job meant that he could move out and hopefully find his own place to live preferably closer to Yami than he was. Then maybe they could see each other more but they would still have to be careful in case they should be seen by anyone especially Joey. Yugi knew that Joey would report Yami given half the chance and he couldn't risk that.

A few hours later Yugi returned home, feeling pleased at having some application forms to fill in for several places. His background in the gaming business he found to be a good place to start. He spent the rest of the day filling them in before sealing them in some envelopes Joey gave him.

"Just going to post these forms Joey." He called and left to find a post box. His task done he wondered if he had enough time to go quickly and see Yami. He looked at his watch and shrugged. Oh well he could always say he'd gone for a walk, which wasn't a lie he would just omit the fact that his walk was going to take him to Yami's apartment.

Yami was just eating his beans on toast when his buzzer went. He knew even before he answered that it was Yugi and his heart leapt. After he let him in he put his unfinished beans on a side in the kitchen before gathering Yugi into his arms for a long lingering kiss.

"I've missed you." Was all he said before the two of them collapsed onto his bed to re-awaken their passions once again.

It was late when Yugi tore himself away to return home and he fretted all the way thinking that if they weren't careful then Joey was going to suspect. He had told Yami as they had lain in each other's arms spent and happy, that he wouldn't be able to see him too much. Yami had hugged him and told him not to worry and that they would see each other as often as they could without rousing too much suspicion.

Arriving back home, Yugi let himself in and found Joey watching a movie.

"Took your time posting those." He said accusingly and Yugi swallowed nervously. Did he suspect something?

"I went for a walk afterwards." He said hoping that his voice didn't give him away. He hated being deceitful but he would do anything to spend time with Yami.

"Where did you go?" Joey said and his voice reminded Yugi of an annoyed parent. Feeling slightly annoyed at the interrogation he sighed.

"Just round the area, went to the park and just round about really."

"Really? So you didn't go to _him _then?"

"No." Yugi responded the direct lie not bothering him as much as he thought it would.

"Okay, well your dinner is in the oven if you want it."

"Thanks I think I'll eat it in my room if that's okay with you."

"No problem." Joey said before turning and smiling at him.

Yugi retrieved his dinner and made his way up to his room. When he was done he didn't bother to go back downstairs choosing instead, to go straight to bed. Tomorrow he would slip out to see Yami while Joey was at work.

Joey sat for a long while on the sofa swirling his coffee round in his mug and thinking. Yugi had seemed much happier since he'd got back from being out the previous night and Joey had his suspicions about exactly where his spiky haired friend had been. If Yugi had been to see Yami then whether they liked it or not, he was breaking the retraining order and that was something Joey couldn't let slip. 'Next time he goes out,' Joey thought 'I'm going to follow him.'

Satisfied with his plan, he downed the rest of his drink and made his way up to bed. Yami didn't deserve Yugi and he was going to do everything he could to stop their relationship from starting again. He wondered if he should ask Seto to hire someone to follow Yugi but knew if he followed him himself he could be sure without bothering anyone else.

The following day Joey left for work and having waited for as long as possible to make sure he wasn't going to come back and catch him, Yugi left and headed straight for Yami's apartment building. He didn't sense the figure following at a distance. Didn't know that he was being watched as he rang Yami's buzzer and didn't see the figure turn and walk off in the direction of the Police Station when he was sure Yugi had entered the building…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No witty comment comes to mind but I still don't own it!

Chapter 6

(Yami's surname in this is a completely random selection from many common Japanese surnames)

Yami was leaning over Yugi who was lying on his bed and he was stroking his face tenderly while periodically giving him light kisses on each part of his face. Yugi sighed and moaned at the gentle contact and they were so engrossed in what they were doing that they failed to hear the door open.

Rough hands grabbed Yami off of Yugi and pinned him to the floor swiftly handcuffing his hands behind his back.

"Yami Aomori you are under arrest for violating the clauses laid out in the restraining order against you." A deep and commanding voice said.

Yami tried to look round to see who was speaking but he was pushed roughly down again.

"No!" Yugi shouted the initial shock wearing off. "There is no need to have that stupid order any more, Yami won't hurt me. I know he won't."

He tried to get to Yami to hug him and tell him it would all be okay but several hands caught him and led him away to the opposite side of the room.

"Son, we know everything you should really try to not protect this person." One of the policemen said, "He is violent and not to be trusted."

"But he isn't anymore. Let me go! I want to be with Yami."

"I'm sorry," the same policeman said more firmly than before "he broke the terms of his restraining order and will have to come with us."

"But what if I say otherwise. The order isn't any good anymore, Yami has changed and won't hurt me now let me go!"

Yugi wriggled out of the policeman's grip and ran over to where Yami was standing up now having been pulled roughly to his feet. He threw his arms around him and kissed him deeply on the lips until Yami was yanked roughly by his handcuffs and the same policeman as before pulled Yugi backwards again.

"Yami, I'm sorry this is all my fault I shouldn't have come to see you again so soon. But I'll fight for you I swear it!"

Yami only lowered his head and just had time to whisper "It's not your fault, just remember that I love you." Before he was dragged from the room.

"Come on son let's get you home." The policeman said propelling Yugi gently out of the room. He watched the youngster as he steered him out of the door and down the hallway. Why did people stay with violent partners? He didn't know the case history of this couple but he knew it must have been bad to have a restraining order served in the first place. After all, when they went into the room wasn't the defendant pinning his victim to his bed no doubt he thought, to injure him in some way.

He of course hadn't noticed the kisses and caresses he'd only seen what his mind had wanted him to see which was a young man in the clutches of someone who was violent.

He led Yugi to his patrol car and helped him in before shutting the door and getting in the driver's seat.

"What exactly has Yami done wrong?" Yugi asked quietly not really understanding why his koi had been arrested as it had been him who contacted him in the first place.

"He broke the terms of the restraining order by contacting you." The policeman whose name was Hiroshi said.

"But he didn't." Yugi said shocked that the police thought Yami had done it. "I contacted him, I needed to see him because I knew he would have changed from what he used to be like."

"I'm sorry son," Hiroshi said "But you cannot nullify an order like that unless you go to court. We were informed that he had contacted you."

"Then I shall go to court." Yugi said determinedly.

As Hiroshi drove Yugi thought things over in his mind. He knew full well that it had been Joey who had gone to the police and his anger burned brightly inside him. He was going to make sure Joey didn't interfere again so readily. He also knew he would need to find another place to live, as he couldn't bear to live with Joey anymore after he'd betrayed him like that.

He didn't really want to go back to the apartment but he didn't know what else to do at the present time. When he had finished telling Joey what he thought of him, he would leave and find a hostel or something for the night after that he would find somewhere to live of his own and work on the case to lift the restraining order.

Joey was watching TV when he heard the car pull up outside and he waited for Yugi to come in. He knew he had to explain his actions and why he had done it but he wasn't too sure where to start.

Yugi got out of the car when it stopped and handed Yugi a card.

"If you need help anytime, give this number a call." He said and drove off leaving Yugi on the pavement with the card clutched in his hand.

Stuffing it into his pocket, he made his way up the steps and let himself in.

He walked through to the living room and saw Joey sitting there, apparently watching TV without a care in the world.

"What did you tell them Joey?" Yugi asked his voice very low but there was a threatening edge to it and Joey still seated on his sofa heard it in his voice and felt a little guilty. He had gone and told a blatant lie to get Yami away from Yugi so not only was Yugi angry with him, if the police found out, they would not be best pleased either.

"I told them what they needed to hear Yugi, I'm sorry if you don't like it but he needs locking up, he's dangerous can't you see that?" By now Joey had risen from his seat and faced Yugi across the room.

"No he's not Joey, he's changed and he loves me as much as I do him."

"Really? Well if you were the violent one would he had stood by you?"

"Yes he would Joey. How dare you tear us apart again with your petty little lies. Stay away from me and Yami, we don't need you and I never want to see you again."

Yugi turned to walk out of the room but Joey ran forwards and grabbed his arm.

"Please Yugi I don't want to lose you as a friend, I just wanted to protect you."

"What by taking away the thing I hold dearest to my heart?" Yugi said his amethyst eyes burning in anger. "You're no friend Joey now let me go!" and he yanked his arm from Joey's grasp and ran upstairs to collect the few belongings he had. He crammed them into a small backpack and ran downstairs again to leave but Joey blocked his way.

"Please Yugi listen to me." He begged but Yugi had had enough of him.

"Get out of my way Joey." He said and tried to barge his way past but Joey was much bigger than he was and stood his ground.

"No."

"Joey I'm warning you please move." Yugi said very close to losing his temper. Losing Yami and finding out is one time best friend had betrayed them both was almost too much.

"No I won't move Yugi."

Something inside of Yugi snapped.

Joey was suddenly hit with a force and stumbled backwards in shock and surprise clutching his stomach in pain.

Yugi lowered his fist and let it hang to the side of him. Then he stepped over Joey where he had sunk to the ground and walked through the door.

"Don't expect any help from me ever again Yugi Motou!" Joey yelled after the exiting figure and he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I don't need you, if you had been a real friend you would have respected my choice." Yugi said and with an almost sad look, he turned and walked out of Joey's life forever.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm fed up of writing these…I still don't own it!

Chapter 7

Yugi wondered for hours round the lonely streets not really caring where he was going. He walked with his head down staring at the grey slabs of pavement but not really paying them much attention. His thoughts were centred on the events that had transpired so far.

He didn't blame Yami for the order but rather he blamed himself for being too eager to see him as much as he could knowing that Joey didn't like it but he never guessed Joey would spy on him and then lie to the police about it.

He stopped and took a look around him; he was surprised to note that his wondering had led him to Yami's apartment block and slowly he climbed the steps.

Surprisingly the door was ajar and Yugi pushed it and walked through before leaving the door exactly as he had found it. He climbed the stairs and walked along the corridor to his koi's front door.

He looked in surprise at the yellow tape that was across the door it read 'keisatsu sen no-sankyu kurosu' (Police line – do not cross) Yugi frowned and tried the door. Finding it unlocked and thinking that the police were tardy by not locking the door, he climbed through the yellow tape and went into the room.

Finding the room empty he made his way over to the bed exhaustion claiming him. He lay down and snuggled into the sheets taking in Yami's scent and allowing it to soothe him to sleep. Tomorrow he would speak with the landlord and see if he could take over the apartment from Yami. He didn't really expect him to agree but he could at least try. Here in this dingy place was the essence of his koi and if he couldn't have the real thing this would have to do.

Breathing deeply and closing his eyes, he could almost imagine Yami lying there with him, his arms protectively round him and with that slightly comforting feeling, Yugi fell asleep.

The following morning he woke early and left the apartment making a beeline for the police station. He walked into reception and rang the bell. A tired looking policeman came to the desk and leaned on it, he had obviously been up all night and was just about to knock off for the day.

"Can I help you?" He asked and Yugi nodded.

"Yes I want to see Yami Aomori please." He said but the officer shook his head.

"I'm sorry no visitors allowed especially not at seven in the morning, you'll have to come back later."

Yugi's face fell. "What time?" he wanted to know.

The officer shrugged. The lad could come back a midnight for all he cared all he wanted to do was go home to his bed. It had been a long night and he'd had enough.

Shoulders drooping, Yugi left the station and made his way back to Yami's apartment. He knew he needed to talk to the landlord about staying but he didn't know which flat he or she lived in so he'd have to wait until he saw someone who lived there and ask them. Or he could ask Yami about it when he saw him, if he ever saw him, he thought.

He wondered if he could do Yami's job for him while this whole thing was sorted out, that would give him a little money to pay his way and keep the landlord happy.

He figured he might have a few days before he was discovered so maybe he could sort everything out before then. He mused that he looked so much like Yami that he might even pass off as him to someone who didn't really know but he would have to be careful. Maybe if he asked Yami what his rent day was he could pretend to be him and just carry on as normal as far as he was concerned.

Feeling a bit better Yugi made himself some noodles to eat in the tiny kitchenette and when he was done he lay back down and fell asleep again hoping that if he went back later, the officers would let him see Yami for a few minutes.

Yami lay on his bed absentmindedly counting the cracks in the grey concrete ceiling. His thoughts drifted to Yugi and wondered what he was doing at the moment. He hoped his aibou wasn't too worried about him and blamed himself for not being more firm with him about seeing him. How could he do that though? Yugi had looked so desperate he couldn't turn him away and it hadn't been either of their faults that they had been discovered. He wondered what Yugi had said to Joey last night and whether he was still there. Above all he hoped that they would allow Yugi to see him here.

He doubted it though, if the order forbid him from seeing Yugi at all then how was here any different? And he wanted to see him so badly. Still Yugi had promised to try and do something to help and he had faith in his aibou's resourcefulness.

A key rattled in the lock of the solid steel door of his cell, solid apart from the tiny square in the top, which allowed the guards to see him. The door opened and an officer entered carrying a tray of food.

"Breakfast." Was all he said before leaving and locking the door behind him.

Yami looked at the tray and made a face. He had hated prison food and this promised to be no better but he was hungry and knew he had to stay strong for Yugi so he picked the tray up and inspected its contents.

There was a cup of lukewarm green tea, and a bowl of equally lukewarm rice. He shrugged and ate it quickly wishing it were Miso soup, which he loved. (AN: Miso soup is a traditional Japanese breakfast food)

He ate and drank everything and made up his mind that whatever happened, he would comply fully with the police and take whatever happened in his stride. He knew in spite of everything, that one day he and Yugi would be free to live their lives out happily and that it would be in a different place far away from here just like they had planned.

Yugi arrived back at the police station having waited for as long as he could before trying again. He pushed the door and walked into the reception area ringing the bell again.

A kind faced policewoman came from behind her desk and looked at the short spiky haired man on the other side of the counter.

"How can I help you?" She asked giving him a friendly smile.

"Please, I would like to see Yami Aomori." Yugi said his voice almost pleading.

"I'll go and see if he is allowed visitors." She said kindly and disappeared through a door at the back of the reception area. Yugi sat down on one of the plastic chairs.

His gave roamed round the room before coming to rest on a poster that read, 'Domestic violence – don't be a victim we are here to help.'

Yugi turned away from the poster thinking that of they really wanted to help him, they would let him see his koi. Surely they could see he wasn't dangerous anymore? He wished they could see what he did. Yami had paid for what he had done physically and mentally. Yami had confessed to him that he had been reliving the awful memories of the past and it had been his way of punishing himself. Yugi had held him close and begged him not to torture himself anymore and Yami had promised he wouldn't.

"Excuse me?" A voice said and Yugi jumped having been lost in his thoughts. He got up and approached the desk where the kindly officer from before was waiting.

"Can I see him?" he asked his voice full of eagerness.

"What is your name?" She asked and Yugi told her.

"Won't be a minute." She said and disappeared through the door again.

Yugi didn't bother to sit down again and merely waited where he was. His anticipation of being able to talk to Yami again was growing by the minute. His hopes were dashed however when, the officer came back through the door with a sad look on her face.

"I'm truly sorry Yugi but we can't allow a visitation from you." She watched Yugi's face fall as the excitement faded and was engulfed in a wave of despair.

"Please, I need to see him." he all but begged. "Can I not see him even if someone is present? I need to see him so badly you have no idea…" he trailed off and looked that the officer imploringly. Her heart melted and she leaned forwards slightly.

"Let me see what I can do." She said kindly and left through the door again.

Yugi shuffled his feet and fidgeted while he waited for her to come back hoping she would bring good news.

The officer faced her sergeant as they discussed the situation.

"He really needs to see him sir, is there any chance he could with guards present? He seemed so lost when I told him he couldn't"

The sergeant sighed.

"It would have to be very brief then, he could appeal to a judge to allow him special visits in the future until he goes back to court. I think I would like to hear the recent events in his own words after all, the only evidence we have is the word of one man and the fact we found them together. I don't know whether Aomori contacted him or not but I want to get to the bottom of this before it goes to court."

"I'll sort everything then sir." She said pleased that she would be able to cheer up the young man at the desk whom she had taken an instant liking to. She had also liked Aomori when she first met him but his file said he was dangerous and first impressions were not always right. Still she had a feeling all was not right about the statement given by Mr Wheeler when he came in. He had said Aomori had attacked him and then grabbed Mr Motou and ran off with him. Something didn't click and She had noted that there were no injuries on Mr Wheeler at all. Still they had to act on his report and the two had indeed been found together but was Mr Motou there by force or was he there willingly? She had read through the paperwork on the case earlier and his reaction certainly hadn't indicated that he was forced to stay there but maybe he was just protecting Aomori. She had no answers really and walked off down the hall to get two of her colleges to take Aomori from his cell and to an interview room.

She arrived back at the desk and smiled at Yugi who seemed to have frozen in time not having moved at all since she had left him.

"Follow me Yugi you can see Yami Aomori for a short while only and then you must leave but there is someone who would like a word with you first.

"Thank you." Yugi breathed almost unable to contain his excitement and followed the policewoman down the hall.

"By the way Mr Motou please call me Shanti." She said and he smiled at her.

"And please call me Yugi." He said. They stopped outside a door and Shanti turned to Yugi.

"Before we go in I must ask that you don't make any sort of physical contact with him, if you do it could jeopardise you chances of being granted visitation rights if you choose to appeal to a judge."

Yugi nodded sad that he couldn't touch even Yami's hand but glad to be seeing him again.

Shanti opened the door and they went in. She indicated a chair across the table from Yami who had looked up happiness flashing across his face at the sight of his aibou.

Yugi sat and put his hands in his lap so he wouldn't be tempted to reach out and grab his koi's hand.

"Thank you for coming Aibou." Yami said smiling at Yugi who smiled back.

"I couldn't not come and see you even if it is only for five minutes." He said a little sadly.

"What happened when you went home last night?"

"I told Joey I never wanted to see him again and a true friend would have stuck by me no matter what my choice is." Yugi said still angry at his former friend.

Yami nodded understanding but at the same time not blaming Joey for his actions.

"He did what he thought was right at the time Aibou, you can't blame him for that."

"Oh I don't really it's just that now I can't be with you at all." He said and hung his head. Yami read the underlying meaning in Yugi's words perfectly and nodded.

"I know Aibou but we must be strong. Where are you staying now?"

"Never mind that." Yugi said quickly, not wanting to tell Yami that he was at the bedsit the time for that would be later. "I'm going to launch an appeal to get the restriction order lifted."

Yami nodded gratefully wondering why on earth he deserved such a wonderful person as Yugi who loved him so much. He made up his mind that when he got out of here and they could be together, that he would make it up to him in a million ways.

Shanti came over and touched Yugi gently on the shoulder.

"Time to leave Yugi." She said a little sad that five minutes was all they could have. The more she saw this prisoner, the less she though he was likely to attack anyone especially when she saw the love expressed in his eyes.

"Bye Yami my koi." Yugi said turning to face Yami and seeing tears beginning to form in the other's eyes. "Be strong, I'll get you out."

"I will Aibou." Yami said and watched as he was led out the room.

"Come on let's go." Said one of the guards and led Yami back to his cell clanging the door shut behind him and locking it.

Only when Yami reached his bed and lay down on it did he allow the tears to escape as he wished for the millionth time that he had never taken that first drink all those years ago.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue – get the picture?

Chapter 8

Yugi walked into the bedsit having finished his shift at the factory. He had successfully taken over in Yami's place the boss being only too happy to take him on when he heard the situation and not having to look for a new worker. In spite of the fact he worked with the prison and employed the people who came out on parole, he could never be entirely sure that those people were going to be trustworthy.

He had liked Yami finding him to be pleasant to work with and who worked hard for him and Yugi was no different. He had wished him luck today because it was an important day for them. Today was the day of the hearing to see if Yami would be allowed access visits from Yugi.

It had taken two months to get this far with many letters and phone calls to various figures of authority to finally get a date for a hearing. They had needed to get several character references from people who knew them both and would be prepared to say that Yami could be trusted round Yugi and not try and hurt him.

Yugi was relieved this day had arrived but at the same time he was really nervous. What if the judge said no? He hadn't been able to see Yami properly since that first visit and had been reduced to contact by mail and the phone.

Yugi had every letter stashed under his pillow along with a photo that Shanti had kindly taken for him. He kept them there in the hope that it would somehow bring him closer to his koi. He couldn't wait to see him again and if the judge agreed to the visits then maybe they would be able to hold each other even for a few moments.

He hoped with all his heart that they would be able to convince the judge and he sighed as he changed into the outfit he had lain out ready for the hearing.

Yami paced his cell nervously. He had been moved to a local prison to await his main hearing but that was not on his mind now. He had waited for this day with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He was nervous in case the judge declined and exited at the prospect of seeing his aibou again.

Like Yugi, he had all letters received from him under his pillow and he had read and re-read them many times. They helped him during the long hours he was kept locked up. Every night he went to sleep thinking of Yugi and every morning he woke wishing he was in his arms but being met with cold grey walls and on his own.

He was dressed and ready for court in the smart suit that had been loaned him from the prison wardrobe. He carried on pacing his cell until he heard a key turn in the lock.

"Yami Aomori, it's time to go."

Yugi arrived at the courthouse in plenty of time and paid the taxi driver. He wished he could learn to drive but with all that he had to pay out, he couldn't really afford it.

He entered the large building and checked the letter he had received a few days earlier telling him the date and which court he was due in. He made his way through the maze of corridors having first asked directions in the reception and sat on one of the chairs outside to await his lawyer whom he had managed to find at a reasonable rate. They had spent many hours gaining information and references between them and his lawyer was confident that everything would be okay.

Yugi drummed his slender fingers on the chair arm as he waited. The one thing he had looked forwards to more than anything else was seeing Yami again for the first time in two months. It had taken a lot of will-power for him not to keep going to the prison and begging to see his koi but he had been strong and concentrated on gathering information to help them both.

"Hello Yugi." A voice said and hr turned to see his lawyer standing there smiling at him.

"Hello Mr Yakomoto." Yugi said managing a nervous smile before the other seated himself next to Yugi to await the time for them to be called in.

"Nervous?" he asked and Yugi nodded. "Don't worry, Yami has impressed a lot of people with his general demeanour and I'm sure we have more than enough to pretty much guarantee success." He continued and again Yugi nodded.

"I hope so." He said and was about to say something else when the court room door opened and a court official stuck his head round it.

"We're ready for you now." He said and stood back holding the door for him.

'This is it.' Yugi thought and taking a deep breath he walked into the courtroom.

His breath caught when he saw Yami already in there and noted that he looked pale and drawn.

'He's suffering being locked up again.' He thought but smiled as brightly as he could to try and reassure his koi that everything would be all right.

Yami watched his aibou walk into the room. He too noticed that Yugi was looking tired and he longed to reach out and hold him but knew that he couldn't.

'Soon aibou.' He silently promised.

Everyone took their places and the proceedings began. Yugi's lawyer gave the various character references and spoke about how Yami was a changed person and deserved to see Yugi on a regular basis. The judge listened to everything nodding his head occasionally before finally retiring to make his decision.

The court session broke up until the judge was ready to return and Yugi left the room with a hopeful glance at his koi. Both felt that things were going well but neither allowed themselves to get too eager just in case the judge came back and denied the visitation rights.

Yugi paced nervously outside while they waited to be called back in keeping his fingers crossed. What if the judge said no? What if he thought Yami still couldn't be trusted? What if? What if? The questions and worries ran through his head like a fast flowing river and he had no answers.

They were called back in after about two hours and took their places again. The judge leaned over and rested his head on his hands studying both men before leaning back in his chair.

"I have studied the case history of Yami Aomori and listened to the petition put forwards by Yugi Motou." He began and Yugi crossed his fingers longing for the next sentence to be a good one.

"I hereby find no reason to disallow weekly visits for two hours without supervision." The gavel fell echoing round the courtroom and the judge rose and left everyone standing while he did so.

It took a few moments for reality to sink into to both of them before Yugi punched the air in victory being unable to stop himself. He ran from his place and hugged Yami tightly hoping that the first visit would be soon.

"We did it koi." He said smiling at Yami who was looking overjoyed at the verdict.

"Yes we did it aibou now we have other things to prepare for." he reminded him and Yugi broke the embrace to look into Yami's wonderful deep red eyes.

"Yes I know, we have to get you out of there and back where you belong, by my side." He said and Yami nodded.

"I love you aibou." Yami said before a tap on his shoulder indicated that it was time for him to leave and return to the prison.

"I love you too Yami." Yugi said and watched as his koi was led away again.

He turned to face his lawyer who was grinning at the two of them and grinned back.

"Thanks for everything Mr Yakomoto." He said and the other nodded.

"It was my pleasure Yugi, I hope you will allow me to help with the next hurdle."

"Yes definitely." Yugi said enthusiastically and Akiko Yakomoto laughed.

"I'll give you a lift home, unless of course you have a taxi booked?" Yugi shook his head and walked out of the courthouse with Akiko and to where his car was parked.

A week later was the first official visit and Yugi had been hardly able to contain himself. He arrived at the centre where it had been arranged for them to have a private room to see each other instead of at the prison and Yugi was very grateful to Shanti who had arranged it. She had become a good friend to both of them and he could never thank her enough.

"Don't worry about it, it's my pleasure." She had reassured Yugi but he'd made up his mind that when this whole mess had been sorted out, that he and Yami would do something for her to show their thanks. It was she who had gained many of the references that they had needed and without her, they wouldn't have had so much in favour for Yami.

He walked into the centre and was shown to a comfortable room where he waited for Yami to arrive.

The door opened and there he was. He walked in and stood while the door was closed behind them. He turned and locked it before being almost knocked flying by a blur of red, black and gold as Yugi flung himself into Yami's arms and kissed him with a passion borne of waiting so long.

The spent the time in laughter, cuddles and intimacy before the two hours was up. It came too quickly for both of them but now they had something to look forwards to. Once a week they would be able to find peace from the day to day pain of living without each other and both hoped with a passion that the up and coming court case to nullify the restraining order took place

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: (thinks) … nope can't think of a good one let's just say I don't own it!

(Skipping back a few months in this chapter so as to follow the Joey storyline for a while after all he did lie to the police to get Yami locked up again so this chapter is to find out what happened to him.)

Chapter 9

It had been three days since Yugi had walked out of Joey's apartment and he hadn't heard from him since. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Their friendship close as it had been, had really been dead and buried years ago when Yami nearly killed him and Yugi had chosen his boyfriend over his best friend. It had hurt him for many years afterwards and when Yugi called him from the hospital, he nearly hadn't gone.

But he did to see if being beaten to the point of death had taught Yugi anything at all or if he was still infatuated with that drunken slimeball.

He couldn't even remember how Yugi had talked him into asking Seto to trace where Yami was living and then asking him to visit him and get him to come back with him but he had gone anyway.

When he had seen Yami he had been so angry with him remembering the beatings and abuse that he had put Yugi through. Even though he had not really forgiven Yugi for turning his back on him, he still cared for him thinking that no one deserved what Yami had put him through.

Yami had said he was forbidden from seeing Yugi and Joey had seen a good way to get Yugi to think that Yami just didn't want him anymore.

Punching Yami had made him feel a lot better and he'd gone home feeling pleased with himself.

He hadn't expected Yugi not to believe him and when he had gone downstairs later, he was shocked to find Yugi gone but having a distinct suspicion he was with Yami.

When he'd returned saying he had just been out for a walk, Joey didn't buy a word of it. He decided to bide his time and follow Yugi when he got the chance. If Yugi was going to see Yami it would give him the fuel he needed to get Yami out of the picture again and allow Yugi to get on with his life. He thought to himself that Yami deserved no happiness and he wanted Yugi to be free.

He'd gone to the police after making sure Yugi was definitely seeing Yami and told them that Yami had come in a fit of rage and hit him before taking Yugi away.

The police had acted quickly after hearing what he had to say and looking up the case file, which showed the restraining order against him.

When Yugi had reacted so vehemently towards him it had taken him completely by surprise and he'd been so upset when he walked out.

That was three days ago and now he sat moodily in front of the TV flicking absentmindedly through the channels not really paying attention to what was on. Seto had been and gone already that day telling his 'pup' that he had done the right thing but Joey wasn't so sure.

Years ago before he'd made friends with Yugi and started going out with Seto, he had been in with a bad crowd. They did a lot of stealing and dealing in drugs and such and he had been in trouble with the police a lot giving himself quite a record. However he had kept his nose clean since then and no one knew about his past except his friend Honda but he had moved away to America a number of years ago.

Just before he had made friends with Yugi, he had been given a final warning by the police that one more misdemeanor would mean he would do time.

He hoped that the police wouldn't find out he'd lied to them if they did that his old record would just be too old to count.

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts and wondering if it was Seto coming back to see him, he was annoyed with his boyfriend sometimes as running Domino's largest company, kept him so busy but he saw Joey as much as he could.

He opened the door and was met by two police officers.

"Mr Wheeler?" One of them asked.

"Yes?" Joey said his mind not processing the fact that they could be here because he lied. He really didn't expect them to have found out about it.

"Mr Wheeler you are hereby under arrest for perverting the course of justice and in we request that you accompany us to the station to answer a few questions."

"I'll just get my coat." He mumbled and for a second considered escaping out the back door. That thought was quashed though when one of the officers followed him into the apartment to make sure he did exactly that. They escorted him to the car and he went meekly enough. He was just getting into it when Seto drove up. He was shocked to see his boyfriend being taken by the police and dashed up to see what was wrong.

"Excuse me officer but where are you taking my boyfriend?"

"I'm very sorry Mr Kaiba." The addressed officer said recognising the CEO immediately, "but Mr Wheeler must come with us."

He got into the car and drove off Joey looking out of the back window at Seto who was left standing on the side of the road with a shocked look on his face.

Arriving at the police station, Joey was led into an interview room and a detective entered followed by another police officer. The detective sat down opposite Joey who was fidgeting with his fingers and looking worried.

The detective reached over and pressed two buttons on a tape recorder.

"Interview commenced at," the detective paused and looked at his watch "Three twenty seven PM on the 14th September 2004. Present are PC Shadi and myself Detective inspector Sokuri. Would you please state your name for the purpose of the tape." Sokuri said and indicated for Joey to say his name.

"Joey Wheeler." He intoned and waited for Sokuri to continue.

"Is it true Mr Wheeler that you came into this station on the 11th September this year and reported that you had been attacked and that your friend Yugi Motou had been taken by Yami Aomori?"

Joey hung his head "Yes."

"And is it not also true Mr Wheeler that you were not telling the truth? We spoke to Mr Motou and also to some people in the same apartment block as Mr Aomori and they confirm Mr Motou's version of events"

Joey shook his head slowly. He was beginning to believe that he should have kept his nose out of Yami and Yugi's business.

"Please speak your answers out loud for the benefit of the tape Mr Wheeler." Sokuri said rather impatiently.

"No it was not the truth. I'm sorry sir but I couldn't allow Yugi to go to that, that animal." Joey said with venom in his voice. "So I made up the story to get him away from him."

"Justice is not for you to deliver Mr Wheeler and in view of your past record I would say you now find yourself in a great deal of trouble. I am formally charging you with perverting the course of Justice. You will remain here until your hearing on a date to be decided. This interview is terminated at three forty five PM."

Sokuri pressed the stop button on the tape deck and indicated for Joey to get up. He was escorted to a cell and the door clanged behind him.

He sat on the bed and put his hands over his face. What a mess he was in now he could only hope for a lenient judge.

He appeared in court one week later and pleaded guilty to the charges against him and was led away to await sentencing. He was a broken man since Seto had been to see him and told him that although he still loved him, he didn't want the good name of his company tarnished by a criminal. Joey had cried and begged him not to turn his back on him but Seto was adamant. He had worked too hard all his life building his company and pristine reputation up to see it go downhill by comments such as 'There goes Seto Kaiba with his ex drug-dealer boyfriend'.

Joey felt as though his life had come to an end and as he was guided through the door of his cell at the prison he didn't care who saw him as his tears fell. He slumped onto the bottom bunk sensing there was someone on the top one.

Yami had been staring at the ceiling again imagining he could see the soft amethyst eyes of his Aibou looking back down at him with that wonderful smile of his on his lips. He vaguely registered that the door had opened and that he was no longer alone. He didn't pay the other any attention until the sound of sobs reached his ears. He leaned over to see who it was and recognized the mop of messy blonde hair at once.

He had heard that Joey had been arrested from Yugi in a letter and he couldn't help but feel a certain sense of satisfaction that he had been found out. He had added his own elements to the story but most of it had come from Yugi.

He decided to leave Joey alone for the time being and return to his daydreaming.

Eventually Joey dried his eyes and went to the tiny sink to rinse his face.

Drying it he turned to see whom he was sharing a cell with and audibly gasped when he saw the shock of spiky red, gold and black hair resting on the pillow of the top bunk.

"Yami." He managed and the one on the top bunk turned slowly and fixed Joey with a pair of burning red eyes.

"Hello Joey." Yami said and swung his legs round bringing himself into a sitting position. He looked down on his new cellmate and stared at him his face completely expressionless.

'Oh great now he's going to beat the crap out of me for telling the police about him and Yugi." He though suddenly feeling very scared.

"Scared?" Yami asked raising one eyebrow but still keeping his face neutral.

"N…No." Joey stammered showing that he was anything but. Yami smirked knowing that the other thought he was going to lay into him.

Yami dropped to the floor and walked up to him putting his face very close to Joey's.

Don't worry Joey I'm not going to do anything to you. You have done enough to yourself. You see I know Seto ended your relationship and it was through your own doing not mine."

Yami's face was so close to his own that he could feel Yami's breath on him and he backed off a little way before he spoke again.

"If you hadn't treated Yugi like a slave and beaten him so badly he nearly died, I wouldn't have needed to try and protect him." Joey said trying to sound braver than he was feeling.

"Yes but I changed and paid for what I did in more ways than you can ever understand. Do you think a single day goes by when I don't think about how I hurt my Aibou? I spent every single day for three long years living the horror of remembering what I did and paying for it inside. No one can see torture like that. Yugi forgave me and still loves me and even now is battling for visitation rights so we can see each other at least for a short while every now and then."

The longing in his voice touched Joey and he felt his anger melting away. But he didn't want it to, he needed to hate and blame Yami for his situation so he didn't have to blame himself.

Unable to look at Yami's piercing gaze any longer, he pushed past him and laid on his bed staring at the wall.

Yami had sensed the anger of the other dwindling but he didn't really care. Thanks to Joey he might have lost any chance of ever being with or even seeing Yugi ever again. He didn't really want to hold a grudge against the blonde but Joey made it hard by his sneakiness in telling the police. He did feel sorry for him about Seto. 'Damn him.' Yami thought. Seto always had cared about his company more than anything. He really was married to his work and the only thing it couldn't give him was activity in the bedroom, which Joey had willingly provided.

Yami pulled himself back onto his bunk and resumed his daydreaming. It was the only thing that was keeping him from going mad in here. Soon he hoped the case for visitation would come up and he hoped with all his heart that the judge would find in his favour and he would be able to see Yugi again.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: (looks at Yami) Do I own you? (Yami shakes his head) damn!

(Back to the present after the last chapter.)

Chapter 10

It was Yami and Yugi's weekly visit and they were lying in each other's arms on the bed in their private room trying not to think about the minutes ticking by until they had to be separated again.

"I think things are going well koi." Yugi said smiling up at Yami. "We can use the character references again and your boss has agreed to speak on your behalf."

"That's great aibou." Yami said giving him a peck on his nose and making Yugi giggle. He looked thoughtful for a moment before deciding to broach the subject of Joey.

Joey's date for sentencing had come and gone and he had been given twelve months. He had returned from court and slumped to the floor in a corner. Yami had left him alone knowing how awful that feeling was and even though Joey had brought this on himself, he had no one to turn to even his boyfriend had turned his back on him and even though he'd betrayed both of them, he felt sorry for him.

"Aibou," Yami began not knowing how his lover was going to react. "Do you think we should forgive Joey?"

There was a gasp and silence while the other contemplated the request. Yami had told Yugi about Joey and what had happened and had if he was honest he also felt a little sorry for his former best friend.

"I'm not sure…" He said. He might feel sorry for him but he didn't know if he could forgive him for having Yami locked up again with his lies.

"You forgave me after everything I did. I think he really needs a friend right now. On the other hand he still may not want to know me." Yami reminded his aibou and Yugi nodded.

Turning to face his koi, he smiled.

"All right Yami. I'm glad you don't hold a grudge really even though I hated him for what he did, I can't hate anyone for long."

Yami hugged him closer and kissed his soft hair taking in his scent and memorising it so he could remember it in the long week ahead without his aibou.

"I've never known anyone like you Yugi." He said softly planting a kiss on the other's forehead.

"That's because I'm one of a kind." He grinned and then became thoughtful. "How come you don't hate him Yami after all it was his fault you ended up back inside prison."

"Well I'm not entirely sure aibou, I guess it's because I spent so long feeling angry at everyone and everything when I was drinking and it's made me realise that it's better to forgive and forget than to harbour grudges. They only make you bitter, you taught me that Yugi." He responded nuzzling into his aibou's soft hair.

All two soon their two hours were up and Yami was taken back to the prison wishing that their time together was longer. They hadn't made love since the night before his arrest and he was missing the feel of Yugi's wonderfully soft and creamy skin against his own. He hoped the court case date would come soon and prayed with all his heart that they would be successful and be free to do as they wished.

He was led back to the cell he shared with Joey and walked in to find his cellmate sitting on his bed staring into space. Yami wondered if he was wishing Seto would visit him and knowing he wouldn't. He decided to leave Joey alone for now and read the book Yugi had brought for him.

Jumping onto his top bunk he opened it and began to read the scent of his aibou's hair still lingering round him like a summer mist.

Ushio Tokonami was at that moment being transferred from the maximum-security prison where he had served ten years of his twenty-five year sentence, to the prison in Domino. He had kept his nose clean and although there was no chance of parole for him, he had been deemed safe enough for transfer. He had heard a name in conversation, as the rumour mill in the prison was rife. Seto Kaiba's boyfriend had been sent down for twelve months for lying to the police and was in the same prison he was going to now. He was really looking forwards to seeing a certain Joey Wheeler again and he couldn't disguise the smirk that appeared on his lips.

It was payback time.

Yami and Joey were lying on their respective bunks dozing when the rumour reached them. A notorious murderer was being transferred there to serve out the rest of his sentence. The news didn't really bother Yami, he kept himself to himself and the only person he spoke to was Joey who he still hadn't talked to over what he and Yugi had discussed. He was waiting for a time when Joey wasn't looking quite so distant and dreamy and would actually listen to what he had to say. For all he knew his offer of forgiveness might be thrown right back in his face so he wanted to wait for the right time.

Joey who had actually been wishing for someone to talk to, even Yami who he still couldn't bring himself to trust fully even though Yami had been nothing but nice to him, would have been okay to talk to. He found himself wondering who this new inmate might be. He decided to stay out of his way if he could. He couldn't explain it but he felt a sense of foreboding and couldn't shake it.

He was to find out soon enough.

Every day during the afternoon, the prisoners were taken outside to exercise in the yard for a couple of hours so they could have fresh air and stretch their legs. Yami would have preferred to stay in his cell and daydream of Yugi but he went anyway as the fresh air usually made him feel better. He wondered off by himself to find somewhere to sit in a quiet corner where he could hear the birds and wish that he had wings to fly away with.

Joey also wondered off by himself wondering why his sense of foreboding about the new inmate was growing and then he caught sight of him and the colour drained from his face.

He knew exactly who the new inmate was and he was scared. If he spotted him, he might want to take revenge on him after all it was Joey's fault that he'd been convicted in the first place.

He wanted to move but he couldn't he just stayed rooted to the spot staring at Ushio across the yard. He noticed that in the short time he'd been in here, he already seemed to have a group of lackeys who were probably those who wanted protecting from others. Joey wanted protection too but knew he was on his own.

Ushio looked round as he came outside his followers close behind. It hadn't taken long to gain two or three inmates to latch onto him and he didn't really mind this as they would be useful for keeping guard while he showed Joey Wheeler what happened to pigs who squealed.

He looked round the yard and spotted his victim standing and staring at him with fear written all over his face.

He walked towards him and Joey didn't move. Ushio wondered why he wasn't moving, he should be running for his life but he didn't move at all but his fear was growing. Ushio could sense it radiating off him so strong he could almost taste it.

"Well, well what do we have here? A dog? A pig? Well I would think pig is a good name for you since you are so fond of squealing."

Joey shook in fear as Ushio spoke into his ear.

"I haven't forgotten little piggy and I think it's time you and I had a little 'chat' don't you think?"

Joey didn't move remembering that Ushio usually conducted his little 'chats' with his fists. Fear was running its cold fingers down his back and he closed his eyes to try and hide just how scared he really was.

He felt hands close round his arms and he was pushed out of sight of the guards to where the garbage bins were kept.

"Now then." Ushio said when they were safely out of sight. "We wouldn't want little piggy squealing would we? So I think we should make sure you keep your snout shut."

He indicated to one of his lackeys who pulled strips of torn cloth from his pocket and proceeded to gag Joey and tie his hands and feet together.

Stepping back for a moment enjoying the look of terror in his eyes, Ushio punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Joey flew back through the air and crashed into the wall making a nasty smacking sound with his head as it hit the concrete. He slid to the ground still conscious and watched Ushio's feet as they approached him.

He could feel every blow as Ushio's feet made contact with his legs, arms and stomach. Each one was more painful than the last and he curled up as small as possible wishing he were dead so the pain would go away.

Ushio eventually stopped satisfied that the blonde would never dare squeal on him again or anyone for that matter. If the little pig hadn't gone to the cops after he got in with those new pathetic goody goody friends of his and told them about who'd killed that kid, he would never have been caught.

"Anyone see us?" Ushio asked to the inmate he'd put on guard and he shook his head. "Good." He said and left the area beckoning for them to follow him and leaving Joey on the ground battered and bruised with a trickle of blood running down the back of his head where he'd hit the wall.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: (Wins lottery and buys rights to Yu-Gi-Oh.) Yayyy! (Wakes up as alarm goes off) Aww nuts! Well I can own it in my dreams!

(Leon is a character in the Grand Prix arc of the anime. I don't like yaoi style fics with Mokuba but in this he's around 19-20 years old so it's okay)

Chapter 11

Joey lay on the ground bleeding and unconscious from the severe beating he had received from Ushio. No one had seen what had happened as they were all too wrapped up in talking to their fellow inmates or playing basketball on the court provided.

It was almost time to return to their cells and Yami went in search of Joey. He had to talk to him before his visit with Yugi that afternoon so he could tell him what was said.

He wondered around looking for his cellmate but couldn't see him anywhere. He came to the corner of the yard where the bins were and spotted a figure lying on the ground. Yami recognised the shock of blonde hair immediately and ran forwards.

"Joey!" he called as he ran forwards falling to his knees next to him and shaking him gently by the shoulder but Joey didn't move. He knew he had to get help so he stood up ready to run and find a guard.

"Hold it right there!" an authoritative voice said before he was tackled to the ground with his hands held behind his back.

Guards milled round and spoke into COM devices summoning an ambulance for Joey and requesting what should be done with the perpetrator.

"Wait I didn't…" Yami began but was silenced by one of the guards.

"Silence! You're going to solitary confinement. You better hope he doesn't die or you'll be in here for a very long time."

Yami knew it was no good protesting, they wouldn't listen to him. As far as they were concerned he had been caught standing over his victim and that was enough for them. He thought of Yugi arriving at the centre to find out he wouldn't be joined by Yami who had been sent to solitary for beating up a fellow prisoner. This was going to destroy any hopes they had of the restraining order being lifted and Yami being released from prison.

He was pushed into the tiny cell and the door slammed behind him. Sinking onto the bed, he buried his head in his hands and began to cry softly as the full force of what had happened sunk in. If he couldn't prove it wasn't him who had beaten Joey then he would be sentenced to stay here for a very long time.

"Forgive me Yugi." He wept.

Yugi as always could barely contain himself at the thought of seeing Yami again. The week always seemed to go by far too slowly and as he got out of the taxi he couldn't help smiling. He hoped Yami had talked to Joey by now as during the last phone call they had had, Yami had explained that he was waiting for the right time to approach Joey.

Yugi walked through the double doors and to the reception desk to sign in. He was met by one of the people who ran the centre and felt a little concerned when she asked him if they could talk.

He followed her into a side room and she motioned for him to sit down.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to Yami?" Yugi asked, worry clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry Mr Motou I'm afraid it has." She began. "Unfortunately Mr Aomori attacked a fellow inmate at the prison today and cannot be here."

"What?" Yugi gasped, he couldn't believe it, Yami attacked someone? It wasn't true – it couldn't be!

"No he wouldn't do that, I know him and he wouldn't do it, there must be some kind of mistake." Yugi said firmly.

"Unfortunately he was found standing over his victim and I'm afraid it looks very bad for him." the woman said. "He will not be allowed to return here to see you I'm afraid." She said feeling sorry for the young man sitting in front of her who seemed to shrink into the seat.

"Who did he attack?" Yugi asked in a small voice still not believing it.

"I don't know his name, I can only tell you what they told me I'm afraid but I am sure they said it was his cellmate."

"Joey?" Yugi said, feeling even more sure Yami hadn't done it. Why would he attack him of all people? Would he have risked everything like that? It didn't make sense and until he had spoken to Yami he wouldn't believe it.

"Thank you." He said getting up and shaking the woman's hand.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry." She said and Yugi left the room to call a taxi to the hospital. He had to see Joey, only he knew who had attacked him and he prayed he wouldn't say it had been Yami.

He walked into the hospital and inquired as to where Joey Wheeler was. He was told that he was still in surgery but he could wait if he wished. He asked if he would be allowed to see Joey when he came out but the receptionist explained that only family would be allowed in.

Yugi had an idea it was a slim chance but it might work.

"Would his boyfriend be allowed in?"

The receptionist thought about it before nodding.

"Yes I would think so." She said and Yugi thanked her before going to call for a taxi to take him to Seto's mansion…

Seto Kaiba was busily organising a special dinner for that evening. His younger brother Mokuba was bringing round his new partner and Seto was eager to meet her. Mokuba had moved out of the mansion a number of years before and had his own very comfortable apartment where he ran his part of Kaiba Corp. He still came into the office regularly and had been single until recently when he had told his brother that he had met someone special. All he would say was that it was 'An old flame rekindled' and Seto had no idea what that meant.

He had been pestering Mokuba for a while to bring her to meet him but up till now he had refused making excuses but eventually Seto had won and they were coming to dinner at his home.

Seto made sure everything was ready before going into the front room with a glass of wine to await the couple.

He could see a car pulling up the driveway and he prepared to welcome Mokuba's new love into his home but when the car stopped, it was not Mokuba but someone entirely different.

"Oh what's he doing here." Seto said his annoyance making him scowl.

He saw Yugi run to the front door and knock. He looked really worried about something.

"That dog Yami has probably got himself into trouble and I can't say I'm surprised." Seto said to himself and motioned for his butler to let him in.

'I might as well hear what he wants before I kick him out.' He thought and waited.

His butler came through the door with Yugi following close behind.

"What do you want?" he demanded intending to get rid of him as soon as possible so he could concentrate on tonight's dinner guests.

"It's Joey, he was attacked and is in hospital." Yugi said.

"Oh." Was all Seto said and looked blank for a moment before continuing. "Is that all? Well then you can leave."

"But Seto…" Yugi said stunned that Seto could be so cold. "He's badly injured, he might die. Don't you care?"

"I said you can leave." Seto repeated but Yugi didn't move.

"Have you any idea how depressed he's been since he went to prison? He hardly sleeps, he doesn't eat and he spends all his time thinking about you. Yami told me he cries out for you in his sleep and all you can say is 'Oh'?" Yugi was bristling with rage and his eyes flashed anger at the tall CEO.

"You should think about your priorities Seto Kaiba, is your company worth breaking his heart for really? What happens if your company goes bust tomorrow? You'd have nothing but there's someone there and he's waiting for you so go see him!"

Seto stood tapping his foot all the way through Yugi's outburst and now he folded his arms.

"Are you quite finished?" He demanded and Yugi nodded.

"Good then get out and don't bother coming back, I'm not interested."

"But…" Yugi began but Seto signalled for his security.

"I said get out!" he shouted and strong hands grabbed Yugi to take him out just as Mokuba and his partner walked in.

"What's going on Seto?" Mokuba asked looking at Yugi in the grip of Seto's burly security men.

Seto didn't answer; he was too busy staring in total shock at Mokuba's new partner.

"Seto this is Leon, my boyfriend."

Seto just gaped. He had no idea that Mokuba wasn't straight. Eventually he regained his composure and something clicked in his mind. He knew this Leon.

"You." He said completely forgetting about Yugi for a few moments. "You and your brother tried to take out my company from under my very nose." He growled and Leon began to back off.

"I told you this was a bad idea Mokuba." He said as Seto began to advance on him but Mokuba stood in front of him.

"Stop right there big brother. Seigfried was the one who wanted to take Kaiba Corp down, he bullied Leon into helping him and he refused in the end remember?"

"That's not the point Mokuba, how do you know he's not just with you to get at me?"

"Because we've been together for a year Seto and he was scared to come here in case you thought that very thing."

"So you don't care about the company then?"

"Of course I do! But this is my life and what I do in my own time away from the office is my business and nothing to do with Kaiba Corp. I won't turn my back on someone I love just because of a bad past!"

His younger brother's words struck a cord in Seto's heart and he knew Mokuba was right.

He had turned his back on Joey just because of his bad past and he knew if he'd stuck by him and got him a decent lawyer, Joey might not have been sent down this time and wouldn't have been attacked. He had to go to him and tell him. He would also make sure that the one who had attacked him would pay dearly.

"I have to go." He said suddenly and ran from the room. A few moments later they heard his car start and drive away at great speed.

Mokuba looked at Yugi in the grip of the security guards noticing him for the first time since coming in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell Seto that Joey was attacked and is in hospital. He should be out of surgery by now but I don't know how he is or even if he's still alive." Yugi said and tears formed in his eyes.

Mokuba looked surprised. Why was he so upset? Joey had got Yami taken back to prison and yet here he was upset because he was hurt.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Mokuba asked and motioned for the guards to let him go which they did immediately. He had always liked Yugi even when he was suffering at the hands of Yami but his brother had warned him to stay away and not associate with those who couldn't stand up for themselves. Mokuba had felt sorry for Yugi and when he had heard about the granted visitation rights he had been secretly pleased.

"It's Yami." Yugi sobbed. "They…They think he attacked Joey! But he didn't I know it. But now I can't see him anymore."

The tears flowed freely and Mokuba left Leon's side to comfort him.

"I don't know if I can cope anymore Mokuba." Yugi said between sobs. The stress of the last few months finally was getting to him.

"You're sure he didn't? He did nearly kill you once Yugi." Mokuba reminded him.

"Yes he did but it's all well in the past. He's changed Mokuba and he's more loving now that he ever was. I just don't think he was capable. Last time I saw him, we talked about asking Joey if we could be friends again. I can't believe he would then attack him. It just doesn't sound right to me."

"If you're sure Yugi then I believe you too after all what are friends for?"

"Friend?" Yugi said in surprise "But I thought you felt the same way as Seto."

"I listened to Seto and didn't make contact with you because I didn't want to fall out with him and I'm sorry. I was wrong but now I want to help."

Yugi smiled through his tears and nodded.

"Thanks Mokuba you have no idea how much I appreciate that."

Leon took a step towards them and Mokuba suddenly remembered him.

"Oh Leon! Yes we were supposed to be having dinner weren't we? Would you like to stay Yugi? I'll try and find out what's happening to Yami for you. You look like you could do with a good meal and we have spare now Seto has gone."

"Thanks Mokuba, I appreciate it but I think I'll go home and try to work out what I should do now."

Seeing that Yugi really didn't want to stay he offered to have Seto's chauffeur drive him home but Yugi declined. His apartment was quite a walk from the mansion but he thought it would help him clear his head so he could think properly about the situation. Of course he would know more when he'd been to see his lawyer the following morning.

Mokuba saw him out promising to help as much as he could and to talk to his brother when he got back from wherever he'd gone though Mokuba suspected he would be at the hospital. He and Leon went into the dining room to enjoy their meal together. Mokuba wondered how long Seto was going to be.

Seto was currently seated beside Joey's hospital bed in the recovery room waiting for him to wake up from his operation. He was softly stroking his face with one hand in a show of tenderness few ever saw.

"I'm so sorry Joey." He whispered as Joey slept on completely oblivious that Seto was there.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just this plot meh.

(If anyone can find an occasion during the series where Seto actually smiles I'd love to see where cause I can't remember ever seeing him smile!)

Chapter 12

Seto was still sitting beside Joey the following morning having been permitted by the doctors to remain there until he woke up. He was dozing in the chair with one hand propping his head up and the other in Joey's.

Joey stirred and opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was to begin with but the smell of hospitals registered in his mind and he realised where he was then he remembered what had happened.

He was in pain from the bruises he had received from Ushio and his head hurt. He didn't know it but Ushio had broken two of his ribs and one had nearly punctured a lung but he'd been lucky. If he hadn't curled up it most certainly would have and he'd have died.

He moved his eyes round taking in the drips and machines before lifting his hand to rub one of his eyes which felt itchy. It was then that he realised that there was someone holding it. He looked to the side of him and saw Seto sleeping in the chair and his heart leapt.

Seto had come to see him and judging by the fact he was holding his hand, he knew it wasn't a formal visit.

"Seto?" he whispered not wanting to startle the CEO. Seto opened his eyes and looked at the one on the bed.

"Hey pup you're awake." He smiled which was a rarity for him as he hardly ever smiled.

"How come you're here?" Joey asked. "Does this mean…"

"Yes I'm sorry I turned my back on you, you want to be thankful to Yugi who came to tell me you'd been beaten up and between him and Mokuba I realised I'd been stupid to finish with you because of what might happen to the company as a result."

"He did?" Joey said amazed that he would have done something like that for him after what he did to them.

"Yeah he came round last night though I think something else was bothering him judging by the state he was in but I didn't ask him what it was. Maybe he was just really worried for you."

"I wish I'd kept quiet about him going to see Yami now." Joey said regretfully. "Yami's been nothing but nice to me since I was put inside but most of the time I blanked him because I was too wrapped up in myself to care much."

"Never mind pup you can make it up to him when you return."

"Yeah think I will." Joey said nuzzling into Seto's hand which had been stroking his face again. Joey was enjoying this show of affection, as the only time he did so was when they were alone. He winced however when the hand brushed against one of his bruises.

"Ow." He muttered and Seto frowned.

"How did it Joey?" he asked but Joey shook his head.

"If I tell, I'll get beaten again. It was my fault that he got put inside years ago and he was out for revenge. If I tell now he'll know and maybe he won't just beat me this time." Joey said fearfully. His telling days were over, they caused nothing but trouble and he only wanted a quiet life now.

"Tell me and I'll make sure he never touches you again." Seto demanded venomously. There was no way he was going to allow his pup to get hurt again, he would make sure of that.

"I can't." Joey said still scared of the repercussions. "Even if I do say his name what can you do? You're not the cops."

"True but I can tell them what you tell me or better still tell them yourself." He said seeing two detectives heading their way.

"Seto please I don't want to hurt anyone or be hurt again just because I got a big mouth." Joey pleaded and although Seto could see his point of view he was a little annoyed at him after all he would make sure the perpetrator was 'taken care of' properly.

The two detectives entered and Seto rose to greet them. He introduced himself and left Joey with them telling his pup he would be back later to see him, as he had to get back and take a shower. He wasn't used to sitting in a chair all night and he felt crumpled and dirty.

One of the detectives sat down on the chair Seto had recently vacated and the other remained standing.

"Hello Mr Wheeler I'm detective Shinobi and this is my college Detective Fukushomi. You'll be relieved to hear that the inmate who attacked you has been caught and is currently awaiting re-sentencing due to his actions." Shinobi said. "He denies the attack but was found at the scene standing over you. Did he say anything as to why this happened?"

"Yeah he said he was getting revenge for telling you guys about him." Joey said completely unawares that they were talking about two different people. He thought that Shinobi meant Ushio had been caught and he was glad he didn't have to name names.

"Well it seems his record finally caught up with him and he wasn't as innocent as he made out."

"At least he didn't kill me like that kid." Joey said and the detective looked slightly puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asked thinking that this was something Aomori had done that needed to be investigated.

"I told the police he'd killed a kid ten years ago and that's why he got put away in the first place." Joey said wondering why Shinobi looked puzzled. Surely they would know this if Ushio was caught unless…

"Who did you say it was you caught?" He asked.

"Your cellmate Yami Aomori." Shinobi said and Joey looked shocked for a few moments while the information sank in. If Yami had been found with him then it would definitely have looked bad for him given his past record. He knew then he had to say something, he couldn't allow Yami to take the rap for something he didn't do.

"It wasn't him," he said and Shinobi looked closely at him.

"You're sure? He was found standing over you and no one else was around at the time."

"Yes I'm sorry when you said you'd caught him I thought you were talking about someone else."

"So who did attack you then Mr Wheeler?" Fukushomi asked and Joey took a deep breath before replying.

"It was Ushio Tokonami."

The two detectives looked at each other before Fukushomi left the room to have a word with the guards out in the hallway and Joey watched one of them leave.

"Thank you Mr Wheeler." He said "He won't bother you again, you have my word on that."

Shinobi had been one of the police involved in the Chiba murder case ten years before but then he'd only been a constable back then but he remembered it well. Tokonami had resisted arrest leaving two of his colleges seriously injured in the process one of whom had been his best friend at the time but had been forced to retire due to his injuries which had been permanent. Tokonami had broken his back with an iron bar and he had been confined to a wheelchair.

Joey nodded and added as an afterthought "What will happen to Yami now?"

"He'll be allowed out of solitary and his privileges reinstated I should think. Thank you for your help Mr Wheeler." He said and stood up to leave.

Joey thought he would feel more scared than he did about dropping Ushio's name like that but he felt warm inside. Maybe it was because he'd cleared Yami's name he didn't really know but he felt glad.

Feeling exhausted suddenly for everything that had happened in the last couple of hours, Joey closed his eyes and fell into the first really peaceful natural sleep he'd had in months.

Yami heard a key in the lock of his cell door but made no effort to move. It must be lunchtime as that was the only time his door was ever opened. A guard came in and stood in front of him.

"Yami Aomori you are to come with me, the governor wants to see you." He said and Yami got up wondering what was going on.

He followed the guard to where the governor's office was wondering why he wanted to see him after all he hadn't been taken there over the attack on Joey so why now? Unless… he hardly dared hope that the real attacker had been caught he didn't even know if Joey was all right yet. The hope that the real guy had been caught grew as they approached the office. If it was so, then he was in the clear and could see Yugi again! He quashed the feeling of excitement as it rose just in case it was for something else and nothing had changed.

The guard knocked and a muffled 'Come in' came from the other side of the door. He opened it and motioned for Yami to go first while he followed. The door was closed behind them and Yami looked at the governor who was smiling slightly.

"Mr Aomori I believe I owe you an apology for the accusation made against you two days ago. We have learned that Mr Wheeler wasn't attacked by yourself, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yes sir, I found Joey and was about to get help for him when the guards came." Yami said his excitement coming out in his voice.

"Well your privileges are hereby reinstated and your outside visitation rights have been allowed again."

"Thank you," Yami said unable to stop the grin. "Thank you so much."

"No problem I'm just sorry we didn't get the right person first. Now you will be returned to your cell and I'm sure your cellmate will be released from hospital soon and be back with you."

"How is he?" Yami wanted to know.

"He came out of surgery with no complications and is recovering well."

"I'm glad." Yami said pleased that he was going to be okay soon. He might actually get a chance to talk to him now. He thanked the governor and was led back to his cell. Now he could look forwards to seeing Yugi again and he hoped they wouldn't make him wait a week to see him.

Ushio Tokonami found himself being transferred back to the high security prison he had so recently left and knew that the pig had squealed again.

"You better watch your back little piggy, I won't be in here forever and when I get out I'm coming after you." He told the walls of his cell. "Next time you're a dead man."

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I vill say zis only once – I don't own it! If I did Yami and Yugi would be doing a whole lot more than just talking in their soul rooms…

Chapter 13

It was a further week before Joey was released from hospital and taken back to the prison. Yami was waiting in their cell for his return hoping he would be feeling up to talking. He still had no idea whether Joey would be willing to be friends or not yet but he was hopeful.

Joey was following the guards back to his cell wincing at every step. His ribs still hurt like hell and he had to be careful not to jar them too much as he walked. He wanted to talk to Yami when he got back. He was glad when Shinobi had come by again two days later to tell him that Ushio had been transferred back to the high security prison and Yami had been let out of solitary and allowed him to have his privileges again.

Yugi had also been to see him at the hospital though the guards at the door had been reluctant to let him in after all Joey was a convict but after searching him to make sure he wasn't sneaking anything in, he had been permitted.

The two had talked for a long time and now they were good friends again and Joey had promised to give a good testimony for Yami at the upcoming hearing when it would be decided whether to lift the restraining order completely or not. If the order was lifted and it was decided that Yami hadn't breached the terms of the order then he would be a free man. Even though this had all been presented at the last hearing, it was only for visitation rights so Yami couldn't be released as the Judge had also said the temptation to breach the terms again would likely be too much.

The guards stood back and allowed Joey to enter before closing the door behind him and locking it. Joey looked at Yami and grinned.

"Hey Yami." He said and Yami grinned back.

"How you feeling?" he asked noting the slightly pained look on the other's face.

"Sore but I'll survive. I want to talk to you about something."

Yami gestured for him to sit next to him and he gingerly did so. He looked at Yami who was waiting for him to start.

"Before we go any further Yami I need to know, why did you start drinking?"

Yami thought about it for a few moments before giving his answer.

"I'm not really sure, we all went out to that club do you remember?" Joey nodded remembering it only too well. "I had a lot to drink and enjoyed myself a lot, maybe I wanted to keep hold of that feeling and to start with Yugi didn't seem to mind as things got slightly more um shall we say 'adventurous' in bed." He blushed slightly but Joey didn't grin or say anything so he continued.

"It went from there really, soon I was getting drunk every night trying to recapture that feeling I'd had the first night when we were out but it never came. I was told that Yugi put something in my drink to spice the evening up for me but whatever it was he never mentioned it to me and I never asked thinking that I would be alright just drinking alcohol. When I did think about it and asked Yugi for something extra to make me feel good he refused and anyway, by this time money was really tight."

He hung his head in shame remembering Yugi's shocked face when he'd asked and also remembering the row that had happened as a result and ended with Yami blaming him entirely for the state he was in. Yugi had sobbed that it wasn't his fault that Yami was in this state and he'd told him to shut up and get to the bedroom.

He remembered the fear in Yugi's eyes as he'd taken him though at that time he had consented but it was clear he was scared of his lover.

"I can't make up for everything that I've done Joey and I don't ask for forgiveness. All I do ask is that we start again fresh and try to not dwell on the past, I spent every day for three years doing just that and now I want to move on. I am more than lucky to have Yugi I was just too stupid to realise what I was doing to him."

A tear escaped and rolled down his face hanging on his chin for a moment before falling to splash on his hand.

"Yami you don't know do you?" Joey asked.

"Know what?"

"It wasn't Yugi that spiked your drink."

"But Marik said…" Yami began and then the penny dropped. How could he have been so dense? Of course it wasn't Yugi who had done it! Yugi wasn't really the sort of person to do that and it'd never crossed his mind to ask him at the time and now when he saw Yugi he didn't want to bring up the past to him like that. It was too painful for both of them.

"Marik was the one who spiked your drink Yami. You spent all those years blaming Yugi for it and it wasn't even him. Anyway it is all in the past and I want to say something now." Joey said as Yami's anger was kindled against Marik for his dirty trick. He quashed the feelings before they came to the fore and waited for Joey to carry on.

"I was so angry with you for putting Yugi through hell all those years but I have come to realise you're changed and I am so sorry I told on you but I was still so angry that Yugi could love you after all you did. Now I see that he had faith in you. He came to see me in hospital a couple days ago and we had a long talk. I really would like to start fresh too you think we can be friends again?"

Yami smiled happy that Joey wanted to be friends again.

"Yes of course, Yugi begged me to talk to you last time I saw him and I promised I would. I was actually coming to find you so I could do just that but Ushio had got to you first."

"Really? How did he beg?" Joey asked innocently but the smirk on his lips betrayed him.

"You have a dirty mind Joey Wheeler!" Yami said in mock shock and they both laughed, Joey stopping when pain shot through his ribs again and he rubbed them.

"Owww, speaking of Yugi, when are you going to see him again?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. When I was in solitary I thought I'd never see him again, as I was sure the visitations would be removed permanently and I would have to stay in here for longer. I miss him so much Joey. Thanks for telling them it wasn't me."

"Hey I couldn't let you take the rap for it and besides Ushio deserved his punishment. I'm lucky he didn't kill me. His sentence still has fifteen years to run so I guess I'm fairly safe from him."

"Yugi told me Seto got back with you after he went to see him."

"Yes I owe huge debt for that, even though I already thanked him and he told me not to worry about it, I'd still like to thank him properly."

"I owe him so much more." Yami said knowing that he could truly never repay Yugi for loving him no matter what but when he got out of here he was damn sure going to try!

"Seto wants me to live with him as a proper couple when I get out and I couldn't be happier." Joey said his eyes shining. "He always held me at arm's length and I used to get so lonely when he wasn't around but things will be better for us when I'm out of here."

"At least he can come visit you anytime." Yami said wistfully and Joey put his arm round him to give him a hug.

"Well let's hope the court case comes up soon and you can get out. I will speak for you."

"Thanks Joey that means so much to me." Yami said and rested his head on Joey's shoulder wishing it was Yugi's

The following afternoon Yami and Yugi were at the centre. After their initial enthusiastic hugs and kisses Yugi produced a letter.

"The court case is set." He told Yami excitedly.

"When is it?" Yami asked knots forming in his stomach at the thought.

"Three weeks from today."

"Are we ready?"

"I hope so, I'm going to get you out Yami that is a promise."

"Then let's hope for a decent judge."

"I love you." Yugi said.

"And I love you aibou and I'm glad you asked me to talk to Joey, we're friends again."

"Really? That's great koi."

"Yes. He told me about Marik and my drink on that first night and I want to say how sorry I am that I thought it was you."

"You didn't know it had been Marik?" Yugi was surprised "But I thought you knew it was him."

"He told me it had been you, aibou I'm so sorry."

"It's okay koi, it's all in the past though I did think it weird when you asked me for more of the same."

"I wish we'd never gone out that night, I wish I'd never had a drink and above all I wish we could erase it all and start over."

"But we have Yami, I hold no grudge against you though I'm mad as hell at Marik. As far as I'm concerned now the past didn't happen, I want to look forwards to our future together and that means when you get out I want to move right away from here. Start a new life somewhere where no one knows us."

"That would be perfect aibou." Yami said nuzzling his neck.

They lay making plans for when Yami was released neither of them thinking that Yami may have to stay where he was and see out the rest of his sentence, the thought was just too painful.

In three weeks time they would know whether they would be able to start a new life for themselves somewhere far from Domino and their awful past.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still not owning it!

Chapter 14

Yami couldn't remember a time when he had felt more nervous. He sat in the back of the police van on his way to the courthouse wringing his hands and a thousand questions ran through his mind.

Yugi had assured him they had more than enough to make the judge see that Yami was no longer a threat to anyone and there was no reason for him to be locked up anymore. Joey was sitting opposite him giving him reassuring nods and smiles whenever he looked in his direction but he was also nervous. He wanted Yami to be able to walk from the courthouse a free man even though he knew he would be upset to see him go. After all he had several months left to serve on his sentence but at least Seto visited as often as he could and he was glad of that. He was going to be very lonely after Yami left. He had put in a request to remain on his own in the cell but he didn't hold out much hope of that as there were always new prisoners coming in and his was a double cell.

The van slowed and stopped and Yami knew they had arrived. The questions still raced through his mind. 'What if the judge takes an instant dislike to me? What if he says no? What if…' The questions went on and on and he closed his eyes for a moment offering a silent prayer to the gods to allow him to go free.

The accompanying prison guards opened the doors and beckoned for Yami and Joey to follow them. They got out and followed the two guards through a back door and down to the holding cells in the courthouse.

Yugi was waiting outside the courtroom for them to be called in. There were several people milling round talking to each other in low voices but the majority left Yugi alone and he was glad of that. He wanted to concentrate on the events ahead of him and Yami rather than have to worry about answering questions.

The door to the courtroom opened and an official poked his head round it.

"You can all come in now." He said and stood back so they could file in.

Yugi went in first with his lawyer and they all followed taking their places.

When they were all seated the official announced.

"All rise."

They all stood and a door opened at the back to admit the judge who would decide Yami's fate. Yugi had already decided not to get too upset if the judge declined the petition as he needed to be strong for Yami. He knew he would be devastated if the result was that he would have to return to prison today and he couldn't allow him to see how terrible he himself would feel if that happened. He tried to put those thoughts out of his mind and concentrate on the task ahead.

Yami recognised the judge as the one who had convicted him for beating Yugi nearly to death and his heart sank. He doubted whether this judge would let him go free but he tried not to let Yugi see how worried he had suddenly become. He swallowed and waited to see what would happen next.

"The case of Yami Aomori versus the State." The official said. A door opened at the back of the court admitting a very nervous looking Yami with a prison officer following behind. He took his place and everyone except him sat down.

"Yami Aomori you are accused of breaching the terms of the restraining order placed on you. A petition has been made by Mr Yugi Motou to have the order lifted."

Yugi was trying to catch Yami's eye so he could smile reassuringly but he was staring straight ahead. Yugi could see the fear in his eyes and his heart went out to him.

'We will win this.' He promised silently and listened as the official carried on describing what would happen. There would be character references delivered and then the judge would retire to consider his verdict.

Yugi's lawyer stood up when the official had finished.

"I call on Dr Ayanomi." The lawyer said and one of the people seated in the courtroom rose and took the stand.

"Please state your name for the court." The lawyer said and Ayanomi repeated his name.

"You assessed Yami when he first arrived at the prison and for a number of months afterwards yes?" Ayanomi nodded. "Would you please tell us how you found him to be?"

"I have never seen a more broken man in all the years I have been a psychologist." Ayanomi began. "He was full of remorse and tortured himself with the memories. I saw him for many months and always he would tell me how sorry he was and that he wished he had never started."

"In your opinion can he be trusted to be released and return to a normal life. Is he a danger to anyone?"

"No I do not believe he is a danger to himself or anyone around him." Ayanomi said.

"Thank you, you may step down." The lawyer said and Ayanomi returned to his place in the courtroom.

"I call forth Joey Wheeler to the stand." Joey stood and swallowed hoping that he would be able to help. He walked to the stand and stated his name.

"Mr Wheeler, when you discovered that Yami had been released on parole, how did you feel? Mr Motou was your best friend am I correct?"

"Yes sir, I was angry at him and Yugi begged me to go and ask him to come and visit him so I went."

"Would you please tell everyone what happened?" The lawyer said and Joey took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well I asked my partner to find out where Yami lived and then I went to see him. When I got there I asked him to come and visit Yugi but he said he wasn't allowed due to the order on him."

"I see what happened then?"

"I punched him because I was angry at what he put Yugi through and I wanted to keep him away from him."

"So you lied in order to keep him away." The lawyer stated and Joey nodded feeling very ashamed.

"Yes, Yugi went to see him of his own accord and I went to the police and told them Yami had come and taken him but I lied."

"How do you feel towards Yami now Mr Wheeler?"

"We are best friends again, I realised how stupid I was and that Yami was truly sorry for what he did. He doesn't deserve to be inside still because of my foolish lie. He isn't a threat to anyone especially Yugi, he loves him too much."

"Thank you Mr Wheeler you may step down."

Joey made his way back to his seat giving Yugi a hopeful grin as he passed. Yugi tried to smile back but he was so worried about whether Yami would be with him that night or still be inside, that all he could manage was a crooked smile, which came out more like a grimace.

Yami silently thanked Joey for sticking up for him and began to feel slightly less nervous about this whole thing.

The couple who had allowed Yugi into Yami's apartment block on that night which seemed so long ago now, were called to the stand.

They told of how Yugi had asked to come in and certainly seemed eager to see someone.

More people were called who had been involved with the couple since before and after Yami had been re-arrested and all told of how in their opinion Yami could be trusted not to return to his old ways.

Eventually Seto was asked to take the stand and he did. Joey watched his lover and wished that he could be allowed to spend one night alone with him but he knew it was impossible until his release.

Seto told everyone of how Yami and Yugi had helped him and Joey to get back together.

"So even though you hated Yami, they both helped you."

"Yes that's right." Seto said. "I will always appreciate what they both did and I count them both as my closest friends."

"Thank you Mr Kaiba." The lawyer said and Seto returned to his seat giving Joey one of his very rare smiles. Joey glowed and grinned back.

As things went on, Yugi and Yami began to feel more and more relaxed and less nervous. Not one person so far had said that Yami was a bad person or that he couldn't be trusted. All the reports were exactly as they had hoped they would be and they felt confident.

There were no more character references to be given and the judge announced that he would retire to consider his verdict and that court would resume in two hours time.

Everyone stood as he left the room. When he had left Yugi ran forwards and grasped Yami's hands in his own.

"We're winning koi." He said smiling happily.

"We haven't won yet aibou, don't get your hopes up yet, we will know in two hours."

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too." Yami said as the guard led him back down to the holding cells to wait for the judge to return.

Yami was pacing his cell when the guard returned for him. Joey had already been taken back to the prison having played his part in the proceedings in spite of his protestations. He wanted to wait and hear the verdict but the guard had pointed out that Yami would either be coming back tonight or released and Joey would know then.

Unable to argue with that logic, Joey had gone leaving Yami alone after hugging him and assuring him that all would be okay and that he didn't expect to see him until an official visit. Yami had promised that if he got out, then he and Yugi would visit often.

He was led back to the courtroom and stood waiting for the judge to deliver his verdict.

"I have listened to everything said this morning and I am satisfied that all accounts are true." The judge began. "I see from the people who have spoken about you are confident that you are no longer a danger to yourself or anyone else therefore I hereby lift the retraining order placed against you and inform you that there is no need to detain you any longer. You are a free man." He finished and it seemed as if the very four walls that they were in sighed in relief.

Yugi resisted the urge to punch the air in victory but stood quietly as the judge left. Then he punched the air and ran forwards to where Yami was just stepping down from the stand a free man at last.

A red, black and gold blur flung himself into Yami's arms crying and laughing at the same time and they stood for a long moment hugging.

They were stopped by a tap on their shoulders to see Seto standing beside them..

"Come and see me when you have time. I have something for you both. Glad you're out Yami." He said and Yami smiled at him.

"Thanks for your help Seto."

"No problem, I'll see you soon then?"

"Yes definitely Seto and thanks again." Yugi said and Seto began to walk off then stopped.

"If you can tear yourselves from each other's arms for long enough, perhaps you would like to come for dinner tomorrow night at my house."

Yugi giggled and Yami grinned.

"Thanks Seto we would love to come." He said and Seto nodded before striding from the room.

"Come on aibou lets go home." Yami said, "I believe we have some catching up to do." And he winked at Yugi who laughed knowing exactly what Yami meant and he didn't think they would get much sleep tonight!

Together they left the courthouse finally free to be together for the rest of their lives.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: (sigh) I hate repeating myself! I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 15

For the first time since before the whole nightmare of the last ten years had started, Yami woke up with his arms round Yugi feeling perfectly happy and contented. He was finally free. Free of alcohol and anger, free from prison and restraining orders and he felt happier than he could ever remember feeling before this moment.

"Thank you Yugi…for everything." He murmered and kissed the soft sweet-smelling hair of his sleeping lover.

Last night had been perfect with Yugi and they had made the most of it. They had completely explored each other before finally submitting to their passions and falling asleep with their arms round each other. Neither had wanted to let go of the other lest something should tear them apart again.

Yami knew he was more than lucky to have Yugi who had stood by him in spite of everything and he swore that he would do everything in his power to make it up to him but he knew he never really could.

The clock on the wall indicated that it was early afternoon and they should both get up and be ready to go to Seto's mansion for dinner. He wondered what the CEO had for them. He was looking forwards to the evening and felt sorry that Joey was still stuck in prison but maybe he would make parole in a couple of months time, he hoped so as he thought Seto must be missing him.

He thought about what he and Yugi were going to do from now on. They didn't have a lot of money and it was going to cost them quite a bit to up and start a new life somewhere else. He liked the idea of going to Egypt as he loved the history and some of his ancestors had originally come from there. They would have to save hard to be able to do it.

He shook Yugi gently not really wanting to wake the sleeping angel but knowing he must.

"Aibou, it's time to wake up." He said and Yugi opened his eyes. He looked at Yami.

"Must we? I don't want to move." He said and snuggled up closer to his koi.

"Well if we don't get up we won't be ready to go to Seto's for dinner."

"Well true you have a point there. I think I need a shower care to join me?" he said and winked at the other who grinned and nodded.

Two hours later they were finally ready and called a taxi to take them to Seto's.

They sat in the back of the cab Yami holding Yugi's hand until they arrived at Seto's huge and impressive mansion.

Yugi paid the cab and they walked up to the front door, which was opened for them by Seto's butler who bowed his head to them slightly.

"Mr Kaiba is waiting in the lounge, follow me." He said and led the way.

They entered the room and Seto rose to greet them from where he had been sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in the room.

"I'm glad you two came." He said "My brother will be joining us soon with his partner Leon. Sorio would you fetch drinks for us all?"

Sorio nodded and after asking each what he would like he left to fetch them.

While he was gone Seto indicated to a couch for Yami and Yugi to sit down on and he sat back in his own chair. A sad look srossed his face for a second when he saw the two holding hands again but it was gone almost before it had appeared but Yugi saw it and felt sorry for him.

'He wishes Joey was here.' He thought. He knew exactly how it felt to be apart from the one you loved.

Sorio returned with the drinks and handed them out. The three talked for a while, Seto asking what they were going to do and Yami saying that he would like to go to Egypt but nothing was really decided yet.

The door to the room opened and Sorio announced that Mokuba had arrived.

Yami and Yugi watched as Mokuba came into the room followed by his partner. Yami recognised him as the one who had helped his older brother to try and take over Kaiba Corp. but had backed out of the deal. Yami had always wondered why and now he thought he knew the reason.

"Hey Yami, glad you got out." Mokuba said and grinned.

"Not nearly as glad as I am." Yami said earning himself a squeeze of his hang from Yugi.

"Yeah I'll bet. This is my partner Leon." He said by way of introduction and the two on the couch nodded in greeting.

"Now before we go to dinner," Seto said standing up and going over to a bureau "I have something for you."

He opened the bureau and took out a white envelope and walking over to the couch he handed it to Yugi.

"I talked to Joey and we both felt we should do something to thank the both of you."

Yugi tore open the envelope and drew out a cheque. He read the amount and gasped before showing it to Yami who blinked as if he'd read it wrong.

"Seto we can't accept so much." Yugi said overwhelmed.

"I won't take it back so either you use it to set yourselves up wherever you want to go and live, or give it to charity." Seto said in a voice that would allow no arguing.

"But a million dollars? It's so much I…I don't know how to thank you." Yami said still in shock.

"Well Yugi showed me what a jerk I was for splitting from Joey when he needed me most and he is worth more to me than all the money I have. This is nothing really."

They stood and hugged the tall brunette not really knowing what to say. Seto looked a bit embarrassed and Mokuba giggled.

"I knew you had a soft side big brother." He teased and Seto glared at him before detaching himself and returning to his seat.

There was a knock at the door and Sorio entered.

"Dinner is served." He announced.

The rest of the evening flew by and soon Yami and Yugi were saying their goodbyes. Seto told them that his driver would take them home and to call him when they had decided where exactly they were going.

"Thanks again Seto." Yugi said still in a daze over receiving so much money.

"Forget it, If I hadn't have wanted to, I wouldn't have done it. Just don't blow it on something stupid. Set yourselves up and enjoy life but just remember Yami, if you start going downhill again I might ask for it back." He warned and Yami nodded. He knew he could never fully throw off the stigma that surrounded an ex-alcoholic but he understood that Seto was looking out for them.

"I won't, Yugi means too much to me to ever touch a drink again." He said with feeling.

"Good now get lost the pair of you." He said with a slight grin and they left. Mokuba and Leon were still there and Seto returned to spend some time with them. He had come to discover that Leon was a nice guy, he just had a very devious brother but Seto reasoned to himself that his brother wasn't going out with him, so it was okay.

"I can't believe it Yami, we'll be able to buy a house and live comfortably for a while at least." Yugi said when they got home and Yami agreed.

"We should start house-hunting as soon as possible, what say we go on a little trip?"

"Definitely and I would adore living in Egypt koi, let's book flights to there tomorrow."

Yami kissed him in agreement and they decided that bed was a very good idea…

A few weeks later, Yami and Yugi moved into their house in Egypt, which they had bought. It was a lovely house with views of the Pyramids and they had furnished with furniture bought locally. It looked beautiful when they had finished. There was a balcony outside their bedroom window and from there they could see the Pyramids rising up out of the desert. They had of course already been to visit them and also the Valley Of The Kings and both had enjoyed it immensely.

It was on this balcony that they now stood watching the sun set behind the Pyramids with their arms around each other. They had received a letter from Seto earlier in the day to say that Joey had been paroled and was now free. They had both been pleased and knew they would return to Domino one day to see them both.

Earlier in the day Yami had taken Yugi to a local jewellers and they had bought matching platinum bands to wear to show their commitment to each other. As Yami had put one of them onto Yugi's finger he had said:

I love you, 

_As you love me,_

_We shall be together,_

_For eternity._

Yugi had cried out of sheer happiness and as the sun cast it's final rays over the earth before vanishing in a blaze of red and gold he knew it was true, they would be together for always and he couldn't be happier.

Owari (End)

There we are all done. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story for me, I'm so pleased you all enjoyed it. I am sad to end it but all good things come to an end!

I _may _use the Ushio storyline for a sequel to be set years after this one but I don't think it will be quite so long we shall see. If you would like this to happen let me know. For now, I have an idea for a totally new story and I have finally figured out what to do in The Eighth Millennium Item so watch out for that!


End file.
